Deal With Danger
by TyBass31
Summary: Sango, Kagome, and Rin are sisters. the last remaining exterminating family. They get a surprise when they meet the sons of the most powerful Inu Yukai around. It seems, however, that they don't want to kill the girls. Instead they need their help. RRp
1. Default Chapter

Deal With Danger  
  
Ages: Sesshomaru-(very old, but we'll say) 26 Rin-20 Shippo-5  
Inuyasha- 24  
Kagome22 Miroku-24 Sango-23  
  
Chapter 1  
Sango Toma strode purposely through the Inu Forest. Reaching the edge of the forest she found her house and entered.  
"Kagome!" Sango shouted as she entered the house she shared with her sisters Kagome and Rin. Kagome came out of the kitchen wiping her hands off on her apron.  
"Shh," she said gesturing towards the couch where Shippo and Kilala lay sleeping. She lead Sango into the kitchen where Rin was stirring a pot of stew over the fire powered stove. "What?" she asked when they stopped walking.  
"We've got a job today. It's in the village down by the river. There's a rat demon that's been attacking the livestock. Who's staying?" Sango asked looking warily between Rin and Kagome.  
"Rin," Kagome said quickly.  
"Kagome," Rin contradicted just as quickly eyeing her oldest sister, Sango, warily.  
"Okay," Sango said scratching her head and sighing. "Tie-breaker. I vote Rin."  
"So not fair," Rin complained abandoning the stove to stand in front of her sisters.  
"You'll live," Kagome quipped happily. She stopped smiling momentarily to tell Rin, "No pun intended."  
"Okay, I know I'm the youngest, but I'm good. You and Sango have trained me ever since mom and dad died when I was five. I'm hell with a sword and a demon with a chakram," Rin winked at Kagome. "No pun intended." Kagome scrunched up her face to show how the comment settled with her.  
"I'm fair with a bow and arrow and Sango trained me on the boomerang!" Rin continued passionately. "Come on! Let me go! Please?"  
Kagome looked to Sango. It was an unspoken agreement between the three of them that because Sango was the oldest and most experienced in slaying, that she would go to all the demon exterminations.  
"Someone's got to watch the squirt," Kagome said as Sango nodded. "You two go. Sango has the most experience and she'll be able to bail you out if you get into trouble. I'll stay with Kilala and Shippo."  
Rin screamed in excitement and jumped on Kagome.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she shrieked. She hugged Kagome tightly. Kagome smiled and pried her baby sister off of her.  
"Go get into your uniform. You two should get going. The sun's going to set in a few hours." Rin nodded excited and left the room in a skip.  
Sango followed Kagome over to the stove. Watching her middle sister stir the pot of stew and check the oven to see if the bread was done baking, she noticed that Kagome was crying.  
"Kagome," Sango said worriedly. "What's wrong."  
"I'm worried about her," Kagome said wiping her eyes ashamed to be caught with the weakness. She couldn't afford it. "It's her first fight and even though it's just a rat demon it's still a demon. I'm worried that something's going to happen."  
"Don't be. I'll take care of her. You forget who the leading exterminating family is," Sango teased.  
"I know," Kagome said. "But you forget that we're dying out. All of our fellow exterminators are scattered throughout the mountains. We're the only exterminating family left in this region."  
Sango stopped smiling and nodded resolutely. She'd been there when the demons attacked their village destroying practically everything and everyone in sight. Their parents had barely managed to escape with their children and their lives into the woods to build a new home.  
They spent years many years relaxed and not worrying about demons. They began tutoring Sango in the ways of exterminating using scrolls they'd saved from the village.  
Two years after they'd started teaching Sango, a few demons decided on a house call. Their parents hid their children inside the closet making them promise not to look outside.  
Sango, who'd been eight, Kagome, who'd been seven, and Rin, who'd been five, sat inside of the closet listening hard for sounds of victory from their parents. Sango snuck out of the closet after ordering her sisters to stay inside. She crawled to the window and looked out just in time to see her parents being ripped apart and devoured by the same demons who'd attacked their village.  
  
Kagome bit her lip at her older sister's look knowing what she was remembering. She'd seen the whole thing. She'd snuck out after Sango and had been just in time to share the sight of their parents' death with her. Terrified, she'd snuck back into the closet and tried not to alarm her smaller sister while waiting for Sango to come back.  
  
Rin returned grinning happily. She wore the uniformed slayers outfit with red where there was pink on Sango's uniform. On her waist, where her sword would usually be, hung her chakram (a circular piece of steel sharpened on the outside) and on her back hung her sword.  
"I'm ready," she grinned.  
"Don't be too chipper," Sango reprimanded her youngest sister. Rin immediately stopped grinning. "Demon slaying is a serious business and you should never be too full of yourself. Just believe that you'll make it out alive or that if you don't, neither will the demon."  
Rin nodded and Kagome went to take the bread out of the oven. She sliced two large pieces of bread, wrapped them up with four slices of meat and cheese, and handed it to Sango for their dinner.  
"See you two later," Kagome said. She followed them to the front door and sent them off with a tentative smile. She shut the door she went to the couch to wake Shippo and Kilala for dinner.  
"Huh," Shippo said sleepily when Kagome shook him. "What's going on?"  
"Dinner time," Kagome told him. She went into the kitchen with Shippo and Kilala on her tail. She put a bowl of soup on the table with a thick slice of bread on the table for Shippo and a bowl of soup on the floor for Kilala. After she put a bowl of soup on the table for herself she sat and began to eat.  
"Done," Shippo said happily. He sat back rubbing his small tummy and giggled at Kagome's amazed stare. "I was hungry," was all he'd say in response before returning to his giggling fit.  
Kagome shook her head and continued to eat when she felt something coming closer. Apparently she wasn't the only one who felt it as Kilala had transformed from her kitty form into her sabertooth counterpart with her hair standing on end to show her discomfort.  
"Demon," Kagome said quietly. Shippo looked to Kagome fearfully.  
"We're all alone," he said. His bottom lip was trembling and Kagome knew that he couldn't stay with her, incase the same thing that happened to her parents, happened to her.  
"We're fine," Kagome assured him. "But they're getting closer. I want you and Kilala to go and get Sango and Rin. They might've not reached the village yet, depending on which road they traveled. Bring them back here as fast as you can." She looked to Kilala who was watching the front door apprehensively. "I want you to protect Shippo with your life." Kilala nodded and Shippo hopped on her back as Kagome lead them to the back door.  
"When you go through the forest travel in the air as much as you can," she urged. "It should keep you from running into demons on the way there. I'll stay here and defend the home." Kilala nodded and ran out of the house.  
Kagome watched them until they disappeared before preparing herself for battle. She walked into the living room and removed her kimono, revealing her exterminator uniform. She pulled her hair back and braided it to keep it out of her way. She went to the living room closet and pulled out her sword and bow and arrows. Strapping on her mask she locked all the doors and windows and waited. 


	2. Demon vs Exterminator

Deal With Danger Ages: Sesshomaru-(very old, but we'll say) 26 Rin-20 Shippo-5  
Inuyasha-24 Kagome22 Miroku-24 Sango-23 Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the plot people. AN: Constructive criticism is wanted, but, please, don't be rude. It's just stupid to get that angry over a story and makes the person writing it seem immature.  
  
Chapter 2  
"I don't see why I have to come on this trip anyway!" Inuyasha snorted as he, his big brother, Sesshomaru, and Miroku headed towards the village believed to know where remaining demon exterminators hid.  
"Father wishes us to find out where the exterminators are hiding, and as his sons we are to do his bidding, though I am far more worthy than you of that title," Sesshomaru droned.  
"Shut your mouth you bastard!" Inuyasha bounded towards Sesshomaru. Miroku stepped between the two, causing Inuyasha to halt his attack.  
"Stop," Miroku said. "There's a reason we're here and it's not to tear each other apart. We've got to find the demon exterminators and pledge an alliance for the downfall of Naraku."  
A muscle in Inuyasha's jaw clenched and Sesshomaru's eyes flashed with hatred momentarily. The two brother's nodded slightly. The traveled for hours in silence until, finally, they reached the village.  
"Miroku," Sesshomaru said. "You go and ask where to find the exterminators. They'll be too afraid of Inuyasha and me to answer either one of us correctly." Miroku nodded and entered the village. He returned a few minutes later smiling.  
"They live up north at the edge of the forest."  
  
"This is the exterminator house," Kagome heard someone say. She peaked outside of the window and saw two demons. One had long silver hair, markings on his face, and a tail. Inu-demons, she thought before returning to her observations. He was tall, handsome, had an upside down crescent on his forehead, and had a sword on her belt. The other demon had the same long silver hair, but had dog ears sticking out of the top of his head. He also had a sword, he was slightly shorter than his counterpart, and looked as though he'd rather be anywhere else in the world.  
Someone else stepped out of the forest. A monk? She thought. What's a monk doing here? He's going to get- her thoughts broke off as she watched the monk converse with both demons.  
"I smell something," she heard the demon with ears on his head say.  
"What is it?" the monk asked.  
"Human, but it's a bit stronger. Maybe they've got some sort of power."  
"I'm surprised you thought of it, half-breed," the demon with the crescent on his head said.  
"Shut up!"  
"Gentlemen, may I remind you what we're here for?" the monk intervened. -The two demons nodded tersely. The demon with dog ears yelled towards the house.  
"Hey!" he yelled. "I know you're in there. Come on out!"  
Why not, Kagome thought. Sango and Rin will be here soon. If I don't they might kill me.  
Kagome stood and exited the house with her bow and arrow drawn and her mask on.  
"You bellowed?" she said dryly.  
"We wish to to talk to you," the monk said. "I'm Miroku. This is Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."  
"Charmed. What do you want?" Kagome responded not taking her eyes, or her weapon, off of them.  
"Perhaps it would be easier to say if you would lower your weapon," Miroku suggested.  
"Not a chance."  
"It would be less stressful." He gestured around. "We'll drop ours."  
"No. You either say what you want to say, leave, or I will kill you."  
"Feh!" Inuyasha barked. "As if a weakling like you could kill me." Kagome aimed her arrow straight at Inuyasha.  
"Don't tempt me." Inuyasha drew his sword.  
"Come on!" he shouted.  
Kagome stared at him squarely trying to decide if he was brave, leading her into a trap, or just plain stupid. Deciding on stupid, she drew her arrow back and let go, willing it to hit the preferred target.  
Sesshomaru watched as the young exterminator drew the bow and arrow and let it go. He watched as it seemed to gain speed and glow. His eyes widened slightly as he recognized the aura surrounding the arrow. Apparently so did his brother as he quickly moved out of the way and let the arrow hit the spot where he'd once stood.  
"You're not an exterminator," Miroku said accusingly. "You're a priestess!"  
"To each his own," Kagome answered calmly drawing another arrow onto her bow. If she kept them busy long enough, her sisters would show up in time to help her destroy the demons and somehow punish the monk. They didn't kill humans. Their job was to help them, not kill them. "You believe what you will. I know the truth."  
"Don't forget about us," Kagome heard a familiar voice proclaim.  
Thank the gods! Kagome thought. It's about time they got here. She looked behind the one named Sesshomaru towards her sisters.  
"It's about time you got here," she said dully hiding her relief. "I was getting tired of stalling. These three have some sort of proposition they want to discuss with us. They refuse to talk, however, until I lower my weapon. I don't trust it though."  
"You shouldn't. Those two are the sons of the strongest Inu-demon in history. The demon Inutaiko." Kagome held back a gasp. Rin, however didn't.  
"Are the others safe?" Kagome asked. She knew her sisters would understand her message. She meant Shippo and Kirara.  
"Yes. They're hidden safely in the place we just came from," Rin answered.  
"May we get on with this, ladies?" Miroku stepped closer and the three sisters drew their weapons. He held his hands up in the air. "We wish to extend a piece between our families."  
"The family of a powerful dog-demon and the family of the exterminator leaders?" Rin asked skeptically.  
"Well," Miroku said. "When you say it like that it sounds crazy, but, yes."  
"I can't believe this," Sango said.  
"You should. We have a common enemy. It's no secret that the exterminators are scattered throughout these mountains. However, the secret is who was the demon that organized the attack on your village." All three of the girls lowered their weapons anxiously.  
"Fine," Sango said. "Talk." Sesshomaru glanced towards the monk and nodded slowly, indicating that he would continue the discussion.  
"I am not your pet, human," he said dully with a trace of disdain. "So do not treat me as such. However, we do wish for your...contribution, so I will continue." Sango raised an eyebrow while maintaining to hold back a scathing retort. She nodded, allowing Sesshomaru's comment to slide and he continued. "The demon, who organized the attack on your village was Naraku."  
"Naraku?" Rin asked.  
"Yes."  
"So this is why you seek an alliance? Because of this Naraku?"  
"It is," Sesshomaru agreed softly.  
"What is so dangerous about this one demon that would cause the most powerful Inu-family to seek an alliance with those sworn to kill those like them?" Kagome asked lowly.  
"He seeks the Shikon Jewel." 


	3. Meet the Parents

Deal With Danger

Disclaimer: Hey, don't forget that I don't own anything but this plot! I mean, seriously, I have no money so if I'm sued then everyone will be angry and no one wants that.

**Chapter 3**

"You have got to be kidding me!" Rin exclaimed that night. Sango had long since returned with Kilala and Shippou and now the two were sleeping, leaving the sisters to hash out what had happened that afternoon.

"No I'm not," Sango said seriously. "We're going to the Inukingdom tomorrow. This problem won't be just ours if we let it continue. We have to stop Naraku soon or he could destroy us all." Rin looked disbelieving.

"We can do it ourselves," she suggested. "I mean, come on, I don't trust them."

"None of us do," Kagome returned. She lead her sisters from the living room into the kitchen.

"Well, why did you offer them space in our cabin?"

"I was being polite. If they'd accepted, instead of deciding to stay in the forest, I would've stayed up all night with my bow and arrows at their throats." Rin grinned.

"Okay, I'll give you that, but how do we know we can trust them?"

"We don't," admonished Sango. "But what else can we do?"

"Not go," scoffed Rin.

"Look, you weren't there!" Sango shouted angrily. Realizing how loud she was, she dropped her voice level, but maintained her angry tone. "You didn't see those demons and what they did to our parents." Rin and Kagome dropped their heads. Kagome longed to cry out to Sango that she did know, but she knew that it would only hurt her more knowing that her younger sister, who she wanted to protect, shared the same pain as her.

"Look," said Kagome, playing mediator. "It's agreed that we can't let Naraku get the crystal, right?" The girls nodded. "Then we have to be unified when we show up at the demon kingdom. If we don't, then we'll be vulnerable and we can't afford that. Not with Shippo."

"Fine," Rin said heavily. "I just- I'm scared. I don't want anything to happen to any of us." Kagome smiled wanly.

"Too late."

The afternoon shone down on the earth finding the girls following the three intruders distrustfully. They'd bought three horses from the village to carry their things and to ride. Shippo rode in the air on Kilala in case of an attack.

"How much further?" Rin whined quietly to Sango, who rolled her eyes.

"Only a few more miles, I think." Sango watched her younger sister warily. "Don't forget that we have to stick together now more than ever. It's not just us we're putting in danger. It's Shippo too." Rin nodded solemnly looking up in the sky at the young kit riding on Kilala's back who was like a brother to her, and a son to Kagome and Sango.

"We're here," Miroku said cheerfully He eased himself back towards the three wary females and made a beeline for Sango. He placed an arm around her shoulders tenderly. "My dear Sango, I can assure you that you, your sisters, and the young kit are safe here." His face was serious and he'd never looked so sincere.

Then, suddenly, Sango's eyes widened and she slapped Miroku across his cheek. She moved away from him to show his hand still moving in a perverted manner where her bottom would've been.

"Feh, at least he waited until they agreed to come here," Inuyasha snorted.

"The monk dishonors us," Sesshomaru said allowing a slight amount of disapproval to enter his voice. He continued his walk and lead the group through the village.

Rin took in the sights around her with a mix of awe and intrigue. The village included many humans but it was most populated with other Inuyukai. There were small children, men, and women yukai walking around the village. Some were buying things from the street venders, while others walked along aimlessly.

Rin suppressed a smile at the small group of children (some yukai and some human), who were trying to steal sweets from a desert vender. If she showed any weakness here, in front the kingdom, then she could cause their facade of being hard-hearts to crack. No one here could think of her as soft or they could use her weakness to hurt her sisters.

"Father," Sesshomaru said stoically. Only moments before he'd entered a large hall flanked by his brother, the monk, the exterminators, the kit, and the cat. (hee hee play on words!) "We've found the exterminators and they've agreed to assist us on our mission."

A large man sat in a royal chair next to a dark haired woman who was also in a royal chair. His large chest expanded and his face, which had seemed so frightening before, melted into a smile and the fierce, angry expression which had dominated his features disappeared.

"Ah," he said jovially. He opened his arms and beckoned the girls closer. They did so and met his face fearlessly.

"Lord Inutaiko," Sango began stiffly. "We are here to help you, but once this is over we will return to our ways." Inutaiko frowned and lowered his arms.

"Killing demons," he grunted. This time Kagome frowned.

"We kill evil demons, demons with no sort of conscience who wish only to kill innocents. Tell me, Lord Inutaiko, do you or do you not punish those in your lands, demon or not, with the death sentence for killing another one of your people?" Inutaiko nodded. "What you do is no different than what we do." Inutaiko smiled to his sons and the monk.

"I approve." He turned his attention to the girls. "This is my wife Mishorata." He gestured to the regal dark haired woman next to him. The girls fully took her in. She held Inuyasha's face shape, but her eyes were a warm brown. She was lean and her smile was dazzling as she welcomed the girls.

They nodded respectively in response and then turned their attention to Inutaiko to take in his appearance. He was a mixture of both his sons. He held their long silvery-white hair, their golden eyes, Inuyasha's nose, Sesshomaru's broadness, and his temperament was also a mixture of his sons. Sesshomaru's stoic behavior topped the surface, but beneath lay Inuyasha's heated indignation.

Kagome ignored Inutaiko's statement and stepped forward. "Lord Inutaiko, my sisters and I talked on the way here and we believe that if we could find the last place the Shikon jewel resided, then I could possibly find out what happened to it."

"And how," Lord Inutaiko said raising an eyebrow disbelievingly. "Can you do this?"

"She has the powers of a priestess," Miroku put forward helpfully. Inutaiko digested this information quietly.

"So you could possibly find the jewel and purify it so that even Naraku could not touch it." Kagome's face clouded over.

"Possibly."

"I need a direct answer!" Inutaiko thundered suddenly.

"Look, if you could do better, then we wouldn't be here so lay off!" Rin shouted suddenly shocking everyone. "We will find the jewel and we will do our best to make sure Naraku never touches it, but we will not tolerate being treated as though we need to fear for our lives from you!"

Inutaiko glared at Rin all the while showing his shock. Kagome lifted an eyebrow at her younger sister. Sango, however, tactfully ended the conversation.

"Well," Sango said cheerfully. "I guess that about covers it."


	4. The One With the Bath Scene

**Deal With Danger**

**Disclaimer:** Hey, don't forget that I don't own anything but this plot! I mean, seriously, I have no money so if I'm sued then everyone will be angry and no one wants that.

**AN:** I am thinking of a Sess/Kag, San/Mir, Inu/Rin pairing as you will see in this chapter.

**Chapter 4**

"I can't believe I just did that," Rin said her eyes wide. She and her sisters had been shown to their rooms and Shippo was napping in Kagome's room. Kilala watched over him protectively.

"No one can believe you just did that," Kagome dead panned. She then shook her head. "Don't worry about it though, you got the point across and they won't underestimate us any time soon." Rin smiled appreciatively at her sister.

"Thanks." Kagome nodded before turning to Sango.

"Did you get the map and the crystal?" Sango nodded as she produced a large map and a small white crystal on a string.

"Are you sure you'll be able to pinpoint the exact place the jewel started?" Sango asked as Kagome took the tools from her and sat down on the floor. She spread the map on the floor and began to swing the crystal around it.

"I think so. I did it that time Rin lost my sword."

"Hey!" Rin said. "It was an accident." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Look, be quiet and I'll work on it." Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated as the crystal got lower and lower, making it's way to the maps' surface.

Kagome slowed her breathing and used her powers as a priestess to see beyond the map and look into the past. She saw images flying past her minds' eye at an alarming speed, but she continued her task. Finally she found herself in a village. She moved past the village until she came upon a cave.

Kagome gasped as she opened her eyes. She breathed deeply for a few moments before speaking.

"I know where the jewel originated." Sango's eyes widened.

"Where?" she and Rin asked at once. Kagome smiled ruefully.

"Would you believe me if I said the old Exterminator village?"

"So," Miroku began thoughtfully. "We go to the village and then what? How will we find out way from there?"

"I can pick up on the jewel's vibes from there," Kagome said strongly. "If we can get to the village before this Naraku, then we could get a head start from there." Inutaiko nodded regally.

"Very well. You shall leave at first light tomorrow. Your horses will be well taken care of and Sesshomaru shall lead you." Sesshomaru nodded slightly at his father.

"Yes, Lord Inutaiko," Miroku said respectfully while the others also nodded.

The next morning Kagome awoke a full hour before they were to leave. She decided to prepare early and went to take a bath. She grabbed her uniform and towel and headed towards the large bathroom shown to her the night before.

It was more like a large pool that a bath and it was heated so that steam rose off of the warm water into the cool air. Kagome disrobed and laid her clothing and towel down on the floor before stepping into the warm water. She submerged herself and began to swim underwater, training her lungs to hold breath for as long as needed.

While Kagome was underwater she didn't hear someone else entering the room or the water. When she surfaced, she noticed there was so much steam it was hard to see where she was going. Within seconds she bumped into someone.

Startled, Kagome looked up. It was Sesshomaru and by the small amount of emotion he allowed himself to produce, he was just as surprised as Kagome.

"Uh, I....Oh my kami!" Kagome said when she realized her predicament. She immediately swam as far as she could from the Inuyoukai and grabbed for her robe. She quickly put the robe on while still in the pool and then climbed out. She grabbed for her clothing and was about to run from the room when she found her path blocked by a large muscular body. Sesshomaru.

"Excuse me," Kagome said loud enough to be heard. She stared to the side of him afraid to look up or down for fear of what she might see. "I wish to leave." She dared a glance upward and found Sesshomaru to be watching her with an amused expression.

"What if I have no desire to let you?" Sesshomaru asked her suddenly, surprising both himself and Kagome. Kagome swallowed, inwardly reminding herself that she was a demon exterminator.

"I don't really care about what you want at the moments. However, what I want is to get dressed." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow slightly.

"No one is stopping you," he said softly leaning in closer towards Kagome's face so that his breath tickled her nose. Kagome swallowed as Sesshomaru continued to get closer and closer to her.

'_He's going to kiss me!_' Kagome thought in panic.


	5. The Burial

**Deal With Danger**

Ages: Sesshomaru-(very old, but we'll say)26 Rin-20 Shippo-5 Inuyasha- 24 Kagome22 Miroku-24Sango-23

**Chapter 5**

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome heard Inuyasha calling. Both she and the demon were surprised and he jumped away from her and she ran out of the room, just missing Inuyasha as he turned the corner to walk down the hall.

"Excuse me!" she shouted as she ran past him. Inuyasha watched in amusement as she ran down the hall in nothing but a robe. He chuckled as he entered the bath room and immediately frowned as the scent of Kagome and Sesshomaru mingled with one another.

He saw his brother swimming around the large bath and he approached him.

"What were you doing in here with Kagome?" he asked standing at the edge of the water. Sesshomaru stopped swimming and looked up at his younger brother lazily.

"It is no concern of yours, hanyou." Inuyasha growled and Sesshomaru allowed a mirthless laugh to escape his lips. "I see. You like the human." It was a statement.

"No!" Inuyasha denied heatedly. "But she is an exterminator and we don't mix. Demons & exterminators do not mate!"

"No one said anything about mating. Besides, since when has a woman being mortal stopped you, or father, for that matter?"

"Just leave her alone, Sesshomaru! You don't want to mess with her." Sesshomaru exited the bath and neither brother was bothered by his nudity as he dried himself and put on clothes.

"I have no fear of the human. I have no fear at all, but you, little brother, you should be more careful. I've seen you fall for a mortal before and we all know how that turned out." Sesshomaru brushed past Inuyasha and left the bath.

The group left shortly after this incident, once everyone had eaten. Shippou and Kilala traveled in the air to keep out a watch for any approaching threat. Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kagome, and Inuyasha all traveled on horses, each carrying their own supplies.

* * *

By sunset they had found the exterminator village. The three girls found themselves shaking as they opened the old and rusted gates to the village. It had been a long while since anyone had been there.

Rin stared at the ground and almost gagged at what she saw. There were skeletons everywhere of both humans and demons. It seemed the exterminators did not go without a fight and when they did go, they took demons with them.

"What now?" Inuyasha asked, seemingly desensitized by the mass of bones before him. Kagome stopped in her tracks. She looked over to Sango and saw the same sentiment in her mind mirrored in her sister's eyes.

"No where," Sango said suddenly turning to them.

"What trick are you playing, human?" Sesshomaru sneered. Kagome lost it.

"Look, you sorry excuse for life, we will not continue until we've given a proper burial to every exterminator body here!" she shouted with fire in her eyes. "_I_ will not continue until we've given them peace."

"B-but it'll take forever," Inuyasha said with wide eyes.

"Then we'd better get started," Rin commented from behind him. She brushed past him and walked off with her sisters to find shovels.

"Damn women," Inuyasha muttered.

* * *

It was well past dawn when the last body was buried and the last prayer said. Each member of the group, save Kilala and Shippou, was dirty, sweaty, and tired from the long night of work.

"There," panted Inuyasha once Miroku had blessed the dead. "Now what do we do?" Kagome glared at him.

"Now," she said coldly. "I will lead you to the tunnel."

"Without rest?" Miroku asked astonished. "Come, we are all at least a bit fatigued." He chanced a small look at the stoic Sesshomaru. "We should rest a while." Kagome shook her head.

"Follow me or stay here," she ordered tossing her shovel towards the nearest hut. She walked away with her sisters and the others flanking her, albeit a bit grudgingly.

"This is it?" Inuyasha asked disgustedly. He stared at the huge opening to the dark cave as though it were out of place. Kagome rolled her eyes and nodded at his response. She was the first to enter. Her sisters then came behind her and then the monk. When Inuyasha and Sesshomaru tried to enter, however, they could not.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha said when he and his brother were pushed back from the invisible shield. Kagome laughed mirthlessly.

"Oh yes," she said with a glint of mischief in her eyes. "I forgot to tell you about the barrier I sensed earlier. I just forgot all about it during the wining and griping." She stared pointedly at Inuyasha who huffed.

"Can you get us in," Sesshomaru asked her, ignoring just about everything that had happened since he'd been denied access to the cave. Kagome nodded reluctantly.

"Yes."

"Then do it."


	6. The Priestess

**Deal With Danger**

**Ages:** Sesshomaru-(very old, but we'll say)26 Rin-20 Shippo-5 Inuyasha- 24 Kagome22 Miroku-24Sango-23

**Chapter 6**

Kagome sat outside of the cave on her knees with her eyes closed as she prayed. She was surrounded by burning candles and incense. Inuyasha and the others stood behind her, waiting for her to finish.

"What is she doing?" Sesshomaru asked quietly. Rin eyed him warily as he shifted closer to her, waiting for an answer.

"She is asking the priestess who blessed this cave to allow you and your brother entrance."

"Wouldn't the one who blessed this cave be long dead?"

"Yes, but Kagome is very gifted. If she asks, she will be answered." As Rin said this wind blew through Kagome's hair and her eyes snapped open. The wind was coming from the cave itself.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha began, but was shushed by Miroku. Kagome began chanting in a language no one understood, but Miroku. He listened intently to the girl as she spoke in her soft, but deadly voice.

After a few moments, Kagome stood and turned.

"She'll grant you passage. She understands our mission, but she will not allow you to enter on selfish thoughts of using the Shikon jewel for yourself," she eyed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha warily. She turned and led the way into the cave. Sesshomaru, Miroku, and her sisters followed easily. Inuyasha, however, took a deep breath before stepping hesitantly through the barrier.

* * *

The cave glistened in the darkness it was surrounded by. The only light came from a hole in the ceiling that was the size of Shippou.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Miroku asked.

"Anything strange," Sango answered looking around. She stopped in her tracks as she looked up ahead.

It was a well preserved warrior, halfway in the mouth of a large demon. Upon closer inspection they saw that the warrior was female, she had head beautiful long hair and the marks on her forehead suggested she had once been a powerful priestess.

"Look," Rin said suddenly pointing to the woman's chest. There was a small hole where her heart should have been. It was the size of a jewel. Kagome reached out a hesitant hand and placed it over the woman's chest where the hole was.

"Show me your truth," Kagome whispered as her fingers brushed against the warrior's old armor. She gasped in surprise as she was suddenly pulled into a vision.

Moments later she opened her eyes and pulled her hand away hurriedly as she howled in pain. Sango and Rin ran forward as she collapsed to her knees.

"Her pain," Kagome gasped on the verge of tears. "I could feel her pain. She was in so much of it."

"Shh," Sango said pulling her into a hug she rubbed Kagome's back soothingly. Kagome pushed away.

"No," she said. "The jewel; it started here." She turned back towards the warrior. "It started with her."

* * *

"Okay say it again and start from the beginning," Rin said as they sat around a fire that afternoon for a meal. Kagome sighed and took a deep breath as she began to relay the tale of the Shikon jewel once more.

"Long ago there was a priestess who fought against demons. She purified them, essentially destroying them and their evil. Well soon demons banded together and they ended up here. Fighting for their lives. The priestess and the demon we saw devouring her were in the middle of a fierce battle when she could take no more. She locked up all the evil of those demons and all her purity into her heart and the jewel was born from her chest. It expelled itself from her body and now, her soul and the souls of demons are fighting for control of it."

"So?" Inuyasha said clearly disinterested.

"I think I know how to find the jewel and how to keep Naraku from ever being able to touch it."


	7. Where I Will Lead Him

**Deal With Danger**

**Ages:** Sesshomaru-(very old, but we'll say)26 Rin-20 Shippo-5 Inuyasha- 24 Kagome22 Miroku-24Sango-23

**Chapter 7**

Moments passed after Kagome's admission. Sesshomaru eyed the young girl warily.

"How can you make such claims?" he asked her. "Are you even that powerful?" Kagome ignored the last question.

"My powers as a priestess combined with the warrior's purity on the inside of the jewel should expel all the evil from the jewel."

"And?" Inuyasha prompted.

"This would make the jewel so pure that only those of pure thought could touch it. Every one else would not even be able to get near it."

"What happens if they tried?" Miroku asked suddenly.

"The jewel would protect itself by moving."

"Moving?"

"Yes, it would roll away or if it were being pursued too much, it would self destruct." There was silence.

"Are you sure you could do this?" Sango asked suddenly. Kagome nodded. "Alright then, let's get some rest. We'll leave out first thing in the morning."

* * *

Sango walked along the village that night. She remembered much of it. She remembered the house that belonged to her family, the house that belonged to her friends. She remembered a lot. She reached up to her face as she felt tears sting her eyes.

_Great_, she thought. _I'm crying. I'm being vulnerable near demons. How weak am I?_ Sango began walking faster; stopping only when she reached the river that separated the village from the woods.

"Why am I so weak?" she whispered kneeling next to the water to stare at herself.

"Sango?" It was Miroku. He had followed Sango to the river after sensing she was not in good spirits. "Are you well?"

"I'm fine," Sango sniffed. She wiped her eyes hurriedly. Before turning to face Miroku. "Do you need something?" Miroku shook his head and approached Sango.

"Sango, I want you to know that I am sorry for the loss you and your sisters have endured. I recognize that you are a strong one and I'm sure you're the reason why the three of you are still together." Sango nodded sadly allowing herself to be pulled in by Miroku's words. Without warning Miroku pulled Sango into a comforting hug.

"My lady," he whispered achingly. "I wish to ease your pain in the only way that I know how." Sango, who was too shocked to move at Miroku's sudden burst of affection, started to ask what that was when she felt a hand on her bottom.

"Son of a-!" she shouted pushing him away and smacking him loudly.

* * *

A loud smack sounded through the village. Rin and Kagome, who sat in a hut with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kilala, glanced around curiously.

"I wonder what that was," Rin said.

"Miroku," Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said dully.

"Pervert," Kagome snorted.

* * *

"Do we even know how to find this jewel?" Inuyasha asked the next morning as they prepared to leave the village. Kagome nodded, she was getting use to Inuyasha. He had proven to be a great ally in a fight as earlier that morning they had been attacked by demons sent from Naraku. Inuyasha had unsheathed his sword and disposed of them easily while his brother and friend looked on in boredom.

"Yes," Kagome said with a slight smile. "It may be closer than you think."

"What're you talking about?"

"The Exterminators suspected an attack, so they hid the jewel. The warrior showed me where it is." Kagome mounted her horse and Shippou and Kilala took to the air. "Let's get moving."

"Why are you in such a hurry all of a sudden?" Rin wanted to know. Kagome looked at her sister over her shoulder.

"It's Naraku. He's watching us."

* * *

Naraku sat on a hill in the distance; he could see the group perfectly from where he was. The one called Kagome was lovely. Even better than Kikyo. Once this was over, he'd probably keep her and her sisters as his mistresses. He'd destroy Sesshomaru and Inuyasha of course and the monk would be no problem.

They were getting closer to the jewel by the day. Kagome really was useful. He'd been overjoyed to hear that the last remaining Exterminators on this side of the mountain were joining forces with the Inu-youkai. It just made for delicious possibilities.

He followed them now, he'd sent a 'welcoming committee' earlier that morning. They now knew he was watching, he wanted that. They would move faster now. They'd try to get to the jewel before him. They had no idea he was following, waiting to swoop in as soon as the jewel was spotted.

They were his ticket to ruling over every demon and human in the realm. The powers he could get from the jewel were infinite. He'd be unstoppable. Naraku laughed softly as the wind blew about him.

* * *

Inuyasha mounted his horse after Rin and followed the three exterminators out of the village. The wind began blow, pushing back his hair. He growled, but continued riding.

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru answered for his brother. "His foul breath, bitter stench, and shrill laughter ride on the winds. He is following us." Sango moved to stop.

"No!" Kagome said quietly. "Continue. He believes we do not know, yet. He thinks I will lead him to the jewel." She smiled mysteriously. "We'll see where I lead him."


	8. Pit Stop

**Deal With Danger**

**Ages:** Sesshomaru-(very old, but we'll say)26 Rin-20 Shippo-5 Inuyasha- 24 Kagome22 Miroku-24Sango-23

**Chapter 8**

Inuyasha stared at the back of the Kagome's head. She intrigued him and there was no way of denying it. She was strong, she didn't fear him or his brother, and she fought well. He found himself wondering what else lay behind her cool exterior. Her sisters were quite open and easy to read, but Kagome wasn't. He behavior made her seem like the oldest of the three, when it was evident Sango was.

"Where are we going?" Sesshomaru said suddenly to Kagome. He'd leaned close to her, pulling their horses together and Inuyasha found himself fingering his sword, wanting to cut off his brother's head. He didn't hate Sesshomaru, far from it. He respected the power and responsibility his brother held, but it was his arrogance that annoyed Inuyasha.

To an outsider, their relationship would seem dysfunctional, but to Inuyasha the best times he'd ever had with his brother had been during a battle in which both of them were fighting for their lives. Against each other of course. He knew, though, that Sesshomaru held deep disdain for his mother. She had been taken as their fathers' wife two years after Sesshomaru's mother had died. Sesshomaru, who'd always believed himself above humans, was now the stepson of one.

Inuyasha knew that, although his brother seemed to detest him, he would never allow him to be killed. His pride, at least, refused to allow it. Anyone who posed a threat to his younger brother, would be dealt with accordingly. He'd made this clear when Inuyasha was just a boy and others picked on him for being different. Sesshomaru had beaten each and every boy who'd teased the young Inuyasha and then left without a word to his brother.

"We are taking a detour," Kagome said with a sly smile. "Into a place where Naraku cannot follow."

"Where in the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked focusing on the conversation. Kagome was staring ahead into the darkness of the forest.

"You don't want to know," she told him. "Look, at some point, we will separate. Naraku will follow me because he knows that I will find the jewel. However…" she trailed off.

"You're going to distract him," Miroku guessed. Kagome nodded.

"My sisters know where to look," she told them. "They know all I do. Until we split, we just have to make Naraku think that we know nothing and that we're leading him to what he most desires." The others nodded.

* * *

"Kagome," Sango said tiredly urging her horse up to the front of the line to her sister. "We have been riding for almost two days straight. The horses are tired, Shippou is tired, Kilala is tired, and even Sesshomaru is showing signs of fatigue. We must stop here and rest." Kagome nodded, seemingly not aware of her surroundings.

"We stop here," she said suddenly allowing her horse to stop. "We'll rest and move again at dawn." This was good news to Sango as night was just falling.

"Good," Rin said dismounting. She began undoing all of her horses restraints to allow it to rest. "Is there somewhere we can bathe?"

"There's a hot spring not too far from here," Kagome said. "I checked the map."

"Good, I feel so dirty. I need a bath." Rin grabbed a clean uniform from her pack and headed towards Kagome. "Which way is it?"

"Here," Sango volunteered stepping forward with a clean uniform of her own. "I'll go with you." She grabbed the map that Kagome held out to her and the two sisters started off.

"Wait!" Miroku said suddenly. "I will join you, to protect you while you bathe of course." Sango smiled dryly.

"Of course."

"I will go also," Sesshomaru said suddenly. "To protect you from the monk."

"Why, Sesshomaru," Rin said cheerfully. "I didn't know you cared."

"If he alienates you, then our mission is compromised. We need your cooperation for this task," Sesshomaru said with a small tinge of annoyance. This mortal believed he cared for her. The idea was simply laughable. Why would he care anything for her or her sisters?

* * *

Kagome watched as Miroku and Sesshomaru trailed behind her sisters. She could feel the attraction between them, although they could not see it themselves. She feared losing her sisters, but she felt the bond that would form between them would be pure. She could even handle have a demon for a brother-in-law. She just hoped her sisters would allow Miroku and Sesshomaru into their hearts.

Kagome sighed and looked up at Inuyasha to find him studying her.

"Can I help you?" she asked him suddenly. He jumped, apparently startled.

"Uh, I was just thinking that we should get a fire started. I'll go collect wood." Kagome nodded as Inuyasha left. She sighed, she could feel his intrigue and she wanted no part of it. She found him to be a beautiful specimen, but she felt that her survival was not sure and didn't want to start something she could not complete.


	9. Hot Spring Confessions

**Deal With Danger**

**Ages:** Sesshomaru-(very old, but we'll say)26 Rin-20 Shippo-5 Inuyasha- 24 Kagome22 Miroku-24Sango-23

**Disclaimer: **I just want to say that I own nothing but the plot. That is all…thank you.  
**Chapter 9**

Rin sighed contentedly as she and Sango sunk into the hot springs. It felt so good to relax after such a long journey. She looked over at Sango and saw her pleasure mirrored on her older sister's face.

"Sango?" Rin asked as they washed.

"Hmm?" Sango said closing her eyes to relish the feel of hot water.

"Do you think Lord Sesshomaru is cute?" Sango's eyes snapped open.

"Are you kidding me?" she all but shouted. Rin's face reddened in embarrassment.

"No. I was just thinking that, you know…" she trailed off as Sango burst into laughter.

"Okay, Rin. It's alright. I understand."

"You do?" Rin asked skeptically.

"Yes. I will admit that he has an attractive face, but his personality leaves much to be desired." Rin laughed in agreement.

"That it does," she said with a nod. She then eyed Sango mischievously. "But that monk, Miroku, he seems alright." Sango snorted and turned from Rin to hide her creeping blush.

"He's perverted." Rin nodded.

"But you must admit, when he is not trying to grab your backside, he is a great companion. Also, he is very smart." Sango snorted again.

"Not smart enough to stay away from demons." Rin sighed.

"Well what does that say about us?"

* * *

Sesshomaru's ears perked as he overheard the conversation held between the sister exterminators. So the young one found him attractive? It was not much of a shock. Many found him an interesting specimen to look at. Though Sesshomaru did not consider himself vain, he knew the power of his appearance and believed teasing the young one would be a nice form of entertainment while he was stuck with her and her sisters.

Sesshomaru looked over to the monk to see him sitting peacefully as though in prayer and almost fell over in shock. He was surprised to see that the monk was not trying to peak over the large boulder they had agreed to hide behind while the women bathed. Instead his eyes were closed and he seemed to be concentrating on something.

Uncharacteristically curious, Sesshomaru opened his mouth to ask Miroku what he was doing when Miroku spoke first.

"Shh," he said quietly. "I am using my powers to create a barrier around them while they bathe, just in case something attacks and we do not get there in time to help them while they are unarmed." Sesshomaru was so shocked by this admission that he forgot to kill the monk for daring to order him about.

"I am surprised," Sesshomaru said instead, covering his surprise quite well. "That you thought to do this instead of returning to the lecherous ways taught to you."

"I inherited those ways," Miroku said with a slight smirk. "They cannot be taught." Sesshomaru looked over at the monk, partially amused, and saw that the young man's eyes were still closed.

* * *

Kagome sighed as Inuyasha came back carrying his fourth armful of firewood. She looked over to the stack he had begun to build and decided they had enough for the night. She watched as he set the wood down and turned to go back into the woods for more.

"Wait, Inuyasha," her words froze him in his spot. "I think that is enough to cook dinner and keep us warm for the night." Inuyasha nodded swiftly and went to the nearest tree trunk. He sat in front of it, crossing his arms inside of his sleeves and bent his head. To anyone else it looked as though he was resting, but Kagome knew better. Somehow she knew better than to think that he or his companions would ever let their guard down, even for a moment.

Kagome stood from her spot and went over to the packs of food they had packed. She found lots meat and cheese along with many loaves of bread. She found this to be a bit boring for a meal and she wished to give Shippou a meal like he would have had at home to ease his fears. Glancing around, she smiled once she saw a brush of plants.

"I'll be right back," she told Inuyasha as she walked over to the brush. Shippou, who had been playing with Kilala, followed her.

"Kagome," he said softly. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at these plants," Kagome responded looking to the young kit with a smile.

"Hey, these are the kind you can eat!" Shippou announced grabbing a handful of one. Kagome smiled.

"Very good. Do you remember the name of this plant?"

"Ore-Origami?" Shippou said struggling to remember.

"Close. Oregano."

"That's what I said. Origami." Kagome smiled at the young kit and set him to work, helping her collect herbs for their dinner.

Twenty minutes later, Kagome had a fire going and a pot of stew cooking over it. She placed one of the loaves of bread on a pan and set it on the outer side of the fire where it would warm slowly without burning.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome once the delicious aroma filled his nose. He found her smiling down at the kit while she tended to the food and fire. He found himself jealous of the young demon for earning Kagome's smiles so easily. He shook himself of those thoughts knowing where they would lead. Now was not the time to be thinking about women. Especially since his family was in danger. Especially since Naraku was so nearby.

* * *

"Mmm," Sango said dipping underwater to rinse herself of the soap. "Do you smell that?" Rin nodded.

"Smells like Kagome's making soup." Sango nodded.

"If I'm not mistaken its Shippou's favorite. She must be trying to cheer him up."

"Well, if he's not happy, I certainly am. I'm famished." Sango swam over to the bank of the spring with Rin right behind her. The two dried themselves and dressed before walking around the boulder where Sesshomaru and Miroku hid.

"What is it that you want now?" Sesshomaru asked quite bored. Rin rolled her eyes.

"We're done bathing and Kagome's cooking so let's go eat." Neither Sesshomaru nor Miroku responded. Instead, they merely stood and allowed the girls to lead the way back to camp.


	10. Ditto

**Deal With Danger**

**Ages:** Sesshomaru-(very old, but we'll say)26 Rin-20 Shippo-5 Inuyasha- 24 Kagome22 Miroku-24Sango-23

**Disclaimer: **I just want to say that I own nothing but the plot. That is all…thank you.  
**Chapter 10**

The next morning the group set out into the forest once more. Shippou & Kilala rode in the air. Kagome was in front, followed by Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Sango, Rin, and Miroku. Shippou seemed happier, knowing that things were almost back to normal, while Sango and Rin were quieter than usual.

Kagome seemed cheerful, having some idea of what had happened between her sisters. Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Inuyasha were all quiet. Not unusual for Sesshomaru, but Sango accidentally fell onto Miroku's lap before they left and he didn't even try to cop a feel.

"Could someone please tell me where we're going?" Inuyasha asked obviously annoyed. "I feel like we've riding in circles for hours."

"We have," Kagome called back to him innocently.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome smiled at him and he felt his anger ebb away.

"Trust me. I'll explain it all later." After Kagome said this, Rin leaned over to Sango and began whispering.

"I don't think there's any plan at all. I think she's just making it up as we go along," she whispered conspiratorially.

"Am not," Kagome shouted back to them in a sing song voice, not even looking back at them. Rin made a face at her. "That's not nice."

"How does she do that?" Sango asked.

"It's a gift," Kagome shouted again.

"Would you stop that?" Sango said. "It's freaking us out." Kagome turned and smiled back at her sisters. She turned back to the road and ahead and stopped so suddenly that Sesshomaru almost ran into her and caused a domino effect.

"Human!" he barked angrily. "Give some warning before you do that again." Kagome ignored him and he glared. "Did you hear me? Answer your superiors!" Kagome ignored him again and Sesshomaru found himself ready to tear her admittedly attractive head off of her shoulders.

Kagome stared at the road ahead. For the past three hours they had been traveling gjin a circle. She'd done this on purpose, hoping to find the path. It worked. There were three paths ahead of her and smiled inwardly, knowing what she had to do.

The first path was on the right. It mimicked the forest. It was lush and green and had many trees. It actually looked better than the dark green forest that surrounded the group at that moment.

The third path was on the left. It was covered in flowers. The scent drifted out to them and Kagome wished to go there, but knew she couldn't. It was bright and colorful and way more cheery than Kagome had expected. Almost sickening, really.

The second path was in the middle and it was the worst of the three. It was a creepy and sad all at once. The grass had long since died as had the trees. They stood hunched over with age, knarled, and twisted. There was nothing lush or cheery about this path and Kagome hated to enter it, but she knew she had to. She took a deep breath before putting her plan into action.

"Sango & Rin," she called her sisters to her. When their horses approached her she turned to them on hers. "Do you remember what I told you?" They nodded solemnly. "Good. Sango and Miroku you take the path on the right." The couple nodded before heading towards the road they'd been assigned.

"Sango," Kagome called suddenly. Sango stopped her horse and Miroku followed suit so that he would leave her. "I love you." Sango dropped her head.

"Ditto," she said softly. Kagome smiled as she watched her sister enter the road.

"Rin & Sesshomaru, you have the road on the left." Sesshomaru wanted to argue that he didn't take orders from mortals, but he knew Naraku was watching and he was ready to leave as soon as possible so as not to be followed.

"I love you," Rin told Kagome before entering her path.

"Ditto," Kagome whispered with a smile. She turned to Inuyasha who was staring at her. "That leaves us the middle."

* * *

Rin moved her horse steadily along Sesshomaru's through the overly bright forest. Sesshomaru had made no move to make conversation and the silence was driving Rin crazy. Her energetic nature was stifled in his presence and she was getting bored. At that instant Rin made up her mind to start conversation. She glanced over at Sesshomaru warily.

"So," she began slowly. "What's it like being the heir to your fathers' domain?" Stupid question, yes, but Rin was so bored she'd ask him about his underwear if it'd get him talking. Sesshomaru looked over to Rin, his eyes unguarded just long enough for Rin to see interest sparkle there.

"That is none of your concern, you weak mortal," Sesshomaru responded dully. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Look, if you're not going to put any feeling into that insult, then don't even try." At Rin's dry comment, Sesshomaru's head snapped towards her and it seemed that, for a moment, his eyes shone uncharacteristically with amusement.

* * *

"Monk, if your hand edges any closer towards my body, you will lose that hand," Sango snapped irritably. She and Miroku had been on the road for barely an hour and he had already worked her nerves.

Miroku smiled at Sango's threat. If she was speaking to him, then she noticed him. He knew it was rather pathetic, but annoying women was how he got them to notice him. Sango was strong and forceful as well as beautiful and smart. The exterminator was extremely attractive to Miroku. He didn't know her well, but hopefully, if they lived through this mission, he would get to.

"Whatever you say, my dear," Miroku responded barely holding back a pleased smile. The two rode on in silence for a while longer. Then, out of the blue, Sango gasped in surprise before looking over at Miroku angrily. A loud smack sounded throughout their lush forest.

"Pervert!"


	11. Explanations

**Deal With Danger**

**Disclaimer: **I just want to say that I own nothing but the plot. That is all…thank you.

** Chapter 11**

Kagome and Inuyasha rode ahead in silence. Every so often Kagome would look over at Inuyasha on his horse and see him staring at her. He would jerk his head away from her when she did this, trying to seem disinterested. This continued for most of the ride until Kagome lost her patience.

"If you want to ask me something, ask it," she stated quietly. She looked at Inuyasha and was amused to see that his mouth hung open in shock as he stared at her. He quickly closed his mouth and scoffed openly at her.

"Why would I have a question to ask you?"

"I don't know, but it would explain why you've been staring at me so hard for the past hour." Again Inuyasha's jaw dropped before he could stop himself.

"Why you-"

"Do not give empty threats Inuyasha." Inuyasha growled in annoyance. The two continued to ride down their disheartening path eerily quiet. Suddenly Inuyasha spoke.

"Why do you do it?" he asked her looking straight ahead. He saw, from the corner of his eye, that Kagome's head whipped around so that she could look at him. He felt, rather than saw her analyze him as though she were searching for something.

"I kill demons," she said emphasizing the word demon. "Because it is in my blood."

"And because they killed your parents," Inuyasha stated boldly, allowing himself to look over at her. "Am I right?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha stoically.

"You know nothing," she told him coldly. "You don't know why I do this."

"Of course I do," Inuyasha told her. "You want revenge for the death of your village and your parents. You want to take out you anger on demons."

"I have no anger."

"Oh no? Then why are your hands glowing pink?" Kagome looked down at her hands and saw that they were indeed glowing pink.

"Why do it? Why place yourself in the same situation your parents were in when you'll only get killed?" Kagome pulled her horse to a stop.

"Because I count on it."

* * *

Naraku watched as Inuyasha and Kagome argued with one another. He smiled knowing that they had no idea he was following and that they were leading him to what he'd been searching for since he'd destroyed the Exterminator village. Soon he would have enough power to complete his goal.

He would use that power to take over the Inu kingdom and dominate the lands. Then he would dispose of the Monk and the two princes. The exterminator women he would keep as concubines. They were very attractive and looked to be a lot of fun. He chuckled. Soon he would win.

* * *

"What is the point of this?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly, startling Rin out of her thoughtful silence. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes, ignoring Sesshomaru for the moment. She used her instincts as and exterminator to determine if they were being followed, Sesshomaru wouldn't have been able to catch onto anyone's scent due the strong aroma of the flowers.

Once she was sure that they weren't being followed, she opened her eyes and stopped her horse. Sesshomaru pulled his to a halt also once he saw what she was doing. He glared over at her, raising an inquiring eyebrow. Rin didn't respond. Instead, she got off of her horse and waited for Sesshomaru to do the same. Once he had, she took his horse and hers and tied them to one of the few trees allowed in their alternate version of the forest.

"We are keeping Naraku from finding the jewel," Rin told him as she began walking down the path, leaving their horses behind. Sesshomaru followed. "Separating the way we have, he would have followed Kagome, believing that she would be most likely to find the jewel. Once she had done so he would've come in and stole it." Sesshomaru nodded, catching on.

"So Kagome and Inuyasha are acting as decoys while the rest of us search for the jewel," he stated. He raised an eyebrow at Rin. "So why have we begun walking." Rin stilled and Sesshomaru growled in annoyance as he stalked up to her and grabbed her arm. "Answer your betters, human wench!" Rin looked back at Sesshomaru with such determination that he slightly faltered.

"Shh!" she raised her finger to her lips. "We've got company." She pulled her sword from it's sheath on her back and smiled cockily at Sesshomaru. "Hope the great Sesshomaru can keep up," she said with a wink before running down the path. Sesshomaru frowned as he slowly pulled his sword from it's sheath and took off effortlessly after her.

"Humans," he muttered in disgust.


	12. Damn Dog

**Deal With Danger**

**Ages:** Sesshomaru-(very old, but we'll say)26 Rin-20 Shippo-5 Inuyasha- 24 Kagome22 Miroku-24Sango-23

**Disclaimer: **I just want to say that I own nothing but the plot. That is all…thank you.  
**Chapter 12**

Miroku and Sango traveled the path of their forest in silence. Sango had long since threatened Miroku within an inch of his life should he dare to touch her in any way. Miroku had merely smiled and nodded in response, hiding behind his supposed spiritual path as a monk.

In secret, the monk merely laughed at Sango's threat. She liked him despite his habit of groping any attractive woman within a ten foot radius. He knew that she did. Especially since she had yet to cut his throat like she'd been threatening to do since she'd met him.

He smirked as they continued through their forest. His smirk quickly died as he sensed a growing power. The further they moved down their path, the stronger the power seemed. He turned sharply to Sango to see her continuing the ride as though she sensed nothing.

"Just keep riding," Sango said through her teeth. Guessing that she didn't want anyone to see them speaking, Miroku snuck a look at Sango. She was speaking to him, but she wasn't moving her lips. "Don't speak to me, don't look at me, and don't stop riding."

'_Hmm_,' an amused Miroku thought. '_I wonder what lies ahead for us?_'

* * *

Rin stopped running and bent over on her knees as she was slightly winded from her exertion. Sesshomaru, she knew, would appear any second. He was infinitely faster than she so she knew that he had allowed her to lead the way. She found her suspicions to be correct when Sesshomaru appeared next to her.

"Why have you stopped?" he asked looking down at her. Rin glared, he wasn't even winded, the demonic son of a-

"Are you going to answer me?" Deciding that it was best not to provoke him as she had done earlier, Rin nodded.

"Yes," she gasped as her breathing began to regulate. "Just through here, we'll find a demon. I'm not sure what sort, but the power from it is immense." At Sesshomaru's disbelieving glance into the thicket of flowers, Rin continued. "You wouldn't have sensed it. The flowers have overtaken your sense of smell. However, I am slightly surprised that you didn't sense its power."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the exterminator indicating that he would not answer. How would he ever allow her to know that he had been too preoccupied with her presence to think of much else? Instead, Sesshomaru looked out into the field before them. Bright, happy flowers still covered every inch. There was not one demon in sight. He turned back to Rin.

"You expect this Sesshomaru to believe that there is a powerful demon hiding within those ridiculous plants?" At this question Rin shook her head.

"No," she sighed heavily. "It is an illusion. Everything is an illusion. Our path, Kagome's path, Sango's path…it was all made for the single purpose of confusing whoever sought the jewel. We are really still within the forest but, by entering this illusion, we have agreed that we are seeking the jewel. Until it is found, we will not be able to exit."

"So how do we find this demon?" Rin sighed.

"I believe that this illusion has been changed slightly. If we continue to walk this path, we'll walk straight into the lair of that demon." Sesshomaru nodded once in understanding.

"So we shall slay the beast and move on, correct?" Rin blinked. Was Sesshomaru asking her what to do? Pushing the thought away, she nodded.

"Correct."

* * *

Inuyasha watched Kagome turn her head forcibly from him. He assumed that she would now do her best to ignore him and was not disappointed in his instincts when she did so. He sighed inwardly. Women. They were so moody at times. He sighed again.

He knew he had hit a nerve with the talk of her parents and why she had chosen to take over their work. He believed, to a certain extent, that she did do it because it was in her blood. However, after hearing brutal tales of her slaying, he also knew that her anger overruled her better judgment at times, although it seemed that she was very levelheaded.

Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder why Naraku would go through all of this just for a jewel. Alright so it was the Shikon Jewel, but still. He could have easily stolen the jewel from the village without being seen or detected in any way. It would have been a piece of cake for one as powerful as he.

Somehow though, Inuyasha knew that it wasn't just about the jewel. Naraku must have really wanted the exterminators out of the way for whatever plans he had to succeed. So then, he must've alerted any demon he could find about the whereabouts of the jewel and let them lose on the village.

Inuyasha continued to think of the many ways Naraku could have destroyed an entire village. He was so preoccupied by his thoughts that he did not notice Kagome staring at him. She seemed to be thinking as hard as he because the two rode on silently for a while longer.

'_Inuyasha_,' Kagome thought. '_Why are you getting to me? What do you want?_'

"Kagome," Inuyasha said suddenly as he pulled his horse to a stop. Kagome snapped herself from her reverie and gave Inuyasha her full attention (AN: as though he hadn't had it before). He jumped from his horse and walked to Kagome's still one before reaching up and helping her down. Once she was on the ground, he did not move away and the two stood looking at one another.

"Yes?" Kagome managed through a horse whisper. Her throat was suddenly dry. She felt an intense nervousness that she had never known before. Her logical mind drew to the conclusion that she was worried for her family instead of it being that Inuyasha was suddenly so close.

"We're being followed."

"Of course we are," Kagome said hollowly as she pushed herself from Inuyasha's arms. She had to put distance between them, she couldn't think when he was so close. "Just don't act as though you know it. We want them to think we don't know." The wind blew about them and Inuyasha sniffed tenderly. His face took on characteristics that showed his disgust.

"Naraku," he muttered lowly.

"Who else?" Kagome questioned. She looked ahead of the path. "It's just as well that we've stopped here." She turned to Inuyasha. "We're going by foot now." Inuyasha nodded and, without warning, became a red blur. It took Kagome a few seconds to realize that she was being carried and when she did, the familiar tightening of her chest and shallow breaths resumed.

'_Damn_ _dog_,' she thought mutinously. '_It's almost as though he knows what he's doing to me._' Swallowed by her own thoughts, Kagome didn't see Inuyasha smile slightly as he felt her heartbeat quicken and heard her breaths become shallow.


	13. The Blue Ribbon

**Deal With Danger**

**Ages:** Sesshomaru-(very old, but we'll say)26 Rin-20 Shippo-5 Inuyasha- 24 Kagome22 Miroku-24Sango-23

**Disclaimer: **I just want to say that I own nothing but the plot. That is all…thank you.  
**Chapter 13**

'_So_,' Inuyasha thought smugly. '_I affect her. Good. It's only payback for what she's been able to do to me since we've met._' Surprised by his own thoughts, he almost dropped the bundle he was carrying. Of course he was attracted to Kagome. She was a very lovely woman, as were her sisters, but Inuyasha felt himself being pulled towards Kagome and he knew his brother and friend felt the same pull towards the other girls.

'_Get it together_,' he berated himself. '_Remember what happened last time? I refuse to repeat that experience and allow this demon exterminator to know my weakness!_' With that in mind he sped up, trying to ignore how good Kagome felt against him.

* * *

Rin sat on a large boulder and watched in absolute boredom as Sesshomaru ripped another small demon to shreds. Once he had done so, the pieces began falling down around them like rain and Sesshomaru turned back and walked over to Rin.

Rin suddenly felt the urge to run as Sesshomaru's eyes indicated that he was _not_ happy. Without warning, Rin found herself pushed up against Sesshomaru's chest. His arm was around her waist and his head lowered onto her own.

"I have slayed many demons already, exterminator, and not one has been the one we are searching for. I should hate to have to kill you so soon but you are not proving useful to me at all," he practically purred. Rin swallowed. Her mouth suddenly felt so dry.

"It's not my job to be useful to the likes of you," she told him with courage that she did not have. "I'm only here for the jewel. The reason we are still here is because the demons you've been killing are small and insignificant. The demon we are searching for has more power than the thirty demons you've killed so far." Sesshomaru growled.

"Do you dare insinuate that this demon will have more power than me?" Rin raised an eyebrow. This had so many possibilities. On the one hand she could challenge him, make him feel like he had something to prove. On the other hand, she could just handle this herself and not give him a reason to think that he was helping her. She sighed, damn dog.

"Sesshomaru," she said semi-sweetly. He raised an eyebrow in response. "I think you should turn around. That power I sensed earlier is approaching us now and it's pissed."

* * *

"Miroku, watch out!" Sango shouted suddenly as she pushed Miroku out of the way. The two of them had long since sent their horses back to the exterminator village and continued their journey on foot when Sango felt the brooding danger begin to erupt. Miroku, lost in thought, did not notice a large, blue energy ball heading in his direction and Sango, thinking quickly, called out to him.

The energy ball flew over both Miroku and Sango's heads and hit a tree behind them. Breathing hard, Miroku whipped his head towards the path the energy ball had come from. There was nothing there.

"Sango?" he questioned as he helped her stand.

"Demon. It's the same one we felt earlier. We've got to destroy it," she breathed softly. Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"We can avoid it," he told her. "I've no qualms about fighting but I don't think we have the time right now." Sango shook her head.

"No," she whispered. "We have to destroy this demon before it gets to the jewel." Miroku's eyes widened.

"The-"

"Kagome trusted me to find it," Sango told him stubbornly. "And I won't let her down." She grabbed her sword from it's sheath and started off towards the path with a jog. "Come on." Miroku sighed heavily.

"'_Come with me_,' Inuyasha said. '_It'll be an adventure_,' he said," Miroku mocked himself as he tightened his hold on his staff and ran off behind Sango. "I'm never listening to that damn demon again."

* * *

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Rin's odd statement but turned around slowly just to ensure that she was being truthful and not merely trying to save herself. Heading towards them at an impossible speed, was a huge wolf demon. He had one large extra eye on his forehead and was over ten times the size of Sesshomaru. He walked on two feet and wore a warrior's armor.

"Here doggy, doggy, doggy," the wolf called stupidly. It's voice was deep and menacing. Sesshomaru saw the demon eye Rin leeringly and felt his blood boil at the thought of the creature laying one paw on the exterminator.

It was not uncommon for a demon such as him to rape a mortal woman and leave her impregnated with its brat. Usually the women died during childbirth because it was not a being of mutual feeling but one of malice and intent to hurt. The child was then left to the care of anyone else or no one and usually grew up an even darker version of its demon father.

Sesshomaru knew this is what the demon was thinking of doing after it thought of killing him. The simple thought made Sesshomaru brandish his claws.

"Um, Sesshomaru?" Rin questioned once she saw him do this. The claws weren't what startled her. It was the green, stinking, liquid dripping from them. '_Poison_,' she realized.

"Don't speak," Sesshomaru ordered as he readied himself to tear the demon apart. "Stay out of the way." With that said, he instantly disappeared from his place next to Rin and appeared next to the demon, readying himself for his blow of victory. However, it never landed.

The wolf demon, reading Sesshomaru's intensions raised its own claw and smacked the demon lord from the air and into a large tree nearby.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed. The demon lord fell quickly to the ground, landing with a dull thud. He didn't move and Rin pulled out her sword and Chakram.

"Hello my pretty," the demon leered darkly at her tightly clad form. "My, my you look lovely." Rin made a face.

"Eww, are you hitting on me? If you are, let me tell you right now, you're definitely not my type." She grinned mockingly. "I prefer good looking demons." At this the wolf roared angrily before spewing (AN: nasty visual huh?) hundreds of wolves from its mouth. Each with a third eye on its forehead.

Rin took in the wolves as they slowly stepped closer and closer to her. "Um, I was just kidding about the good looking demon thing…I like ugly demons too," she offered pleasingly.

"Get her!" the wolf roared and Rin took off running through the flowers. She really had to get control of her mouth or she'd get killed someday.

* * *

"You can open your eyes now," Kagome heard Inuyasha say softly. He had whispered it into her ear. They were now in the darkest part of their path. There was a cave ahead of them and apparently Inuyasha had stopped to allow Kagome to devise a plan.

Kagome looked almost thankfully up at Inuyasha and pushed against him, as he was still holding her to him. If she didn't know any better she'd say she felt disappointed when he set her down

"Um," Kagome swallowed hard as she tried to think. "It's too soon," she whispered to Inuyasha. "Sango and Rin should have been here by now."

"Here?" Inuyasha frowned.

"Yes. Something's not right. It's changed." Kagome looked at the cave. "She didn't want us here," Kagome realized suddenly. "She doesn't want our help."

"Who?" Inuyasha asked completely at a lost.

"She wants us to leave. She won't give it to us," Kagome continued in a trancelike state.

"Who?" Inuyasha tried again, his patience wearing thin.

"Modoriko. The priestess who's soul is in the jewel." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…so the priestess doesn't want us to find the jewel. So what now?"

"We find it anyway," Kagome said. As a blue ribbon flew down at her feet. "We have to find it, or Naraku will kill Shippou."


	14. Underground

**Deal With Danger**

**Ages:** Sesshomaru-(very old, but we'll say)26 Rin-20 Shippo-5 Inuyasha- 24 Kagome22 Miroku-24Sango-23

**Disclaimer: **I just want to say that I own nothing but the plot. That is all…thank you.  
**Chapter 14**

Rin breathed heavily as she ran at top speed through the flowers. Why Kagome gave her the path with no trees to hide behind, she'd never know. She could hear the wolves behind her; breathing in her scent and tracking her. She'd hoped the flowers would give her some cover but apparently these demons were able to pick and choose their scents.

Rin glanced over her shoulder and her eyes widened when she realized the wolves were closer than she thought. They were slowly circling her and she knew it was only a matter of time before the caught up with her.

This thought became a reality when a wolf suddenly appeared in Rin's pathway. She stopped, realizing that she had no where else to go and spun around. The wolves were everywhere. She had no where else to go.

Her right hand tightened around her sword as she brought it closer to her. Her left hand flashed suddenly as she threw her chakram out ahead of her. She watched as it landed fatal blows to five of the wolves. It then returned to her and she placed it back on her hip as the remaining wolves ran at her, hoping for a kill.

Rin breathed heavily as they approached. She couldn't run. There was no where to go even if she could. She planted her feet on the ground beneath her. If she was going to die, she was going to fight it to the last breath.

The first two wolves were easily taken care of. Rin was able to stab them through the chest quite easily. The next few, however, were a bit harder to fight. They fought together in a pack, as wolves did, so it took Rin longer to fight them. They became even more determined and vicious when one of them drew blood. The mere smell sent them into a frenzy and Rin was soon swinging her sword so quickly in all directions that she couldn't seem to remember who she was fighting or why.

When her arms were so sore that she thought they were going to implode, she stopped swinging her sword and was surprised to find that no wolves were left. She had killed them all and their carcasses littered the ground before her.

Rin sighed happily at the sight. It was gruesome but it also meant that she was still living. Looking down at her bodysuit she realized that it was just barely. She was cut and bleeding in several places. The cuts were shallow but she had lost enough blood to explain why she was suddenly so tired and woozy.

The ground rushed forward and Rin felt herself falling. She closed her eyes knowing that she didn't have the energy to fight it when she felt herself being pulled up against a body. She weakly opened her eyes and gasped.

Sesshomaru was holding her. His eyes were blood red and his demon markings were more prominent. His fangs and claws had also grown in size. He glances down at Rin and she saw his eyes flash before she felt them moving.

"Thank you," she breathed before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

Miroku glared at the back of Sango's neck as she jogged, unaffected, towards the power source. He could barely breathe while she was continuing on as though she was merely walking. Sometimes he wondered why he liked that exterminator.

"Hey, Sango!" Miroku shouted. "You think you might want to slow down? I'm running out of oxygen." She didn't respond and Miroku felt himself wanting to just give up and give Naraku the damn jewel. "If Inuyasha wasn't my best friend, I swear I'd be at home asking some nice looking maiden to be the mother of my child."

"What was that?" Sango called back to Miroku over her shoulder. He blushed.

"Nothing. Keep running, we're getting closer." Sango nodded and continued on. Miroku gave a sigh of relief.

'_Women hear **everything**_,' he mused.

"Ahh!" Miroku jumped into a defensive stance at the scream. His eyes darted around looking for the source and noticed Sango was no longer ahead of him.

"Sango?" he asked brandishing his staff defensively as he edged closer and closer the spot where he'd last seen her. "Sangooooooo?" Miroku yelled as the ground gave way beneath him and he fell into the earth. He slid through a tangled pathway that ended with him rolling, unceremoniously, onto the ground.

"Um, ouch," Miroku said. He was thoroughly annoyed and he knew nothing was going to get better. He stood and glanced around. Sango was nowhere in sight. He was standing in a clammy cave whose only source of light came from the sunlight that shone through the many holes in the ceiling above.

"I hate my life," Miroku sighed before walking forward. He had to find Sango if he was ever going to get out of there.

* * *

Inuyasha stared at Kagome as though she'd grown another head. She was spouting nonsense. Nothing she was saying made any sense. One moment she was talking about the priestess then she was suddenly saying that Shippou would die. He sighed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her. He wasn't even trying to hide hid confusion.

"Haven't you noticed?" Kagome returned. She glanced up at the sky and Inuyasha followed suit.

"What are we looking at?" he asked slowly. If she really had lost her mind, he wasn't going to make her angry. Making a crazy woman angry was never good. Especially when the woman was a priestess.

"It's been usually quiet since we entered our path. Shippou and Kilala have disappeared entirely and you don't find anything weird about that?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"Maybe the half-pint went back to the village and took the cat with him," Inuyasha suggested. "It _is_ possible." Kagome shook her head, reached down at her feet, and grabbed something before standing back up.

"No," Kagome replied softly. "Shippou would never go anywhere without me unless I made him go. Besides," she breathed deeply. "This is his ribbon." She held the offending silky object up to Inuyasha who grabbed it and sniffed.

"Naraku," he growled. "Okay, so lets get on with it. We find the jewel, kill Naraku, and save your kit. That sounds like an adventure to me." He moved to go inside the cave but was stopped when Kagome held her hand up.

"No, she told him. "Nothing can be done until my sisters get here." Inuyasha huffed.

"Well…they'd better hurry up then."

* * *

Rin opened her eyes painfully as Sesshomaru laid her down. Glancing around she noticed that they were back where they had fought with the huge wolf demon. He was still there, only now he was glowering at Sesshomaru more than he had before.

"Don't move," Sesshomaru told Rin almost tenderly. She wanted to respond that she couldn't move anyway but didn't even have the energy to do that.

She watched as Sesshomaru stood, clearly angry, and stalked over to the wolf demon. The demon attempted to hit Sesshomaru but he moved before the blow landed. Sesshomaru then conjured a green, glowing whip and used it on the demon.

He moved so quickly that Rin didn't see what happened. When he was done, however, she did notice that the Wolf fell apart. Literally, fell apart. His head dislodged from his neck, his arms from his upper body, and his legs from his waist.

Sesshomaru returned to Rin and picked her up as their path began to fade. The flowers gradually disappeared, as did their scent, and soon Sesshomaru stood holding Rin in the desolate path her sister had previously followed.

"Rin!"

* * *

Sango walked warily through the caves, holding her sword ahead of her in case of trouble. She had gotten separated from Miroku not too long ago and who knew what the half-wit was up to by now.

"Sango?"

At the sound of her name, Sango whipped around to see if anyone was behind her. No one was there. The voice was familiar and Sango frowned for a few seconds before thinking of the owner.

"Miroku," she whispered to herself. She stayed where she was, listening for a few seconds to see if he was going to call out to her again.

"Sango?" She sighed in relief.

"Here! Follow the sound of my voice!" she yelled back at him. Hopefully he'd find her and they could go on finding a way to get out of there.

"Sango?" The voice was closer this time.

"Keep walking," Sango called back. "Just keep coming." After this there was silence and Sango listened hard for any sign of Miroku.

Finally, after a few minutes of impatient waiting, she heard footsteps and Miroku came into view.

"Sango," he breathed in relief. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you right now."

"Probably about as happy as I am," Sango retorted with a small smile. "Come on, we've got to get out of here."


	15. Come and Get Me

**Deal With Danger**

**Ages:** Sesshomaru-(very old, but we'll say)26 Rin-20 Shippo-5 Inuyasha- 24 Kagome22 Miroku-24Sango-23

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't have written this.  
**Chapter 15**

Kagome rushed forward after seeing Sesshomaru appear with Rin in his arms. She was unconscious and bleeding in Sesshomaru's arms. Not good. _So_ not good.

"What happened?" Kagome demanded as Sesshomaru gently laid Rin on the ground. She fell to her knees and cradled her sister's head in her lap.

"Wolf demon was stronger than we anticipated," was all Sesshomaru would say. Kagome didn't respond. Instead, she stroked Rin's hairline and bent over to whisper soft words into her sister's ear.

Inuyasha watched this exchange with little interest. He looked over to his brother to see the Inu-youkai staring almost tenderly at the young girl unconscious on the ground. He raised an eyebrow before catching Sesshomaru's eye and nodding slightly.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said quietly. "Sesshomaru and I are going to go over here and talk for a minute." Kagome nodded distractedly, obviously not caring about anything or anyone but Rin at the moment.

* * *

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked quietly once they'd gone a safe distance from Kagome and Rin. He leaned against the dead tree behind him and looked over Sesshomaru's shoulder at Kagome before turning his serious gaze onto his brother.

"There was a wolf demon. I underestimated him and he was able to harm the exterminator before I could destroy him." Inuyasha nodded stiffly.

"So that's why you're almost transformed?" he asked gesturing to his brother's face and hands.

"Yes. I found it necessary to allow my anger to rule my actions so that I could save the girl." Inuyasha snorted.

"You like her," he muttered. Sesshomaru glared openly at his brother showing, for the first time in years, some amount of emotion.

"Don't you dare indicate such a thing to this Sesshomaru. I feel nothing for that human and I never will. I only felt that, in order to maintain the cooperation of her sisters, she would need to live." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"There was a time when you would have threatened and slowly killed each of those girls if only to get one of them to cooperate." Sesshomaru said nothing. "You're changing dear older brother, even if you don't want to admit it. You've taken a liking to-dare I say it-a mortal." Inuyasha smiled mockingly. "You hate yourself."

"This conversation is over. If I were you, I'd be more worried about that mortal monk than about me and my intentions." Inuyasha frowned.

"I trust Miroku. He's smart, he's strong…a little perverted, but otherwise okay. He'll make it."

* * *

Sango crept quietly through the caverns with Miroku close behind. The cave seemed endless, each tunnel looking like the rest. If they weren't careful they'd end up going in circles. She glanced down at her feet and stopped abruptly. She didn't even respond when Miroku bumped into her a split second later.

"Um, Sango?" he began. Sango held up her hand.

"We've been going in circles," she sighed heavily. She placed a hand on her head before grabbing her hair in frustration. "My sisters are out there somewhere and we can't find them because we're going in freakin' circles!" Miroku frowned before looking down at the ground and noticing the numerous footprints. He opened his mouth to say something but paused. Glancing between his feet and Sango's, he came to a conclusion.

"Sango," Miroku said slowly. "These aren't our footprints." Sango's head snapped up to Miroku.

"What?"

"These footprints…none of them are the same size. I think we're going the right way." Sango hesitantly took another look at the ground. Miroku was right. None of the footprints were even close to her size.

"So we're not the first ones to be in this cave," Sango said as she began to walk again. Miroku followed and a pile of bones stacked in a corner caught his eye.

"I should say not," he responded pointing them out to her. Sango said nothing but unsheathed her sword and held it out in front of her and Miroku did the same to his staff.

* * *

"Rin, honey," Kagome whispered. "Wake up. It's okay now. The demon's gone. Sesshomaru killed it." Rin didn't move and Kagome winced. She reached down and grabbed Rin's chakram from her belt and used it to cut some cloth from her bodysuit.

She reaching down to her belt she grabbed her small canteen of water and used it to wet the cloth. She then began to clean Rin's many wounds.

"Come on, honey," she whispered. "Wake up." Rin didn't move. Her breathing remained even throughout Kagome's cleaning of her wounds. The cuts were small and shallow but there were many of them and Rin had lost a lot of blood. Kagome knew that if she didn't get some help soon, she would get sicker and probably die.

"Come on, honey," she tried again tearfully as she pulled Rin's still body into a hug. "Come on, honey…wake up."

* * *

Miroku followed Sango slowly as they delved deeper into the cave. There was an evil resonating from deep inside of it and although he hadn't been able to sense it before, it was now overwhelming. From the sight of Sango's tight grip on her sword, he could tell that she felt it too.

"It's coming this way," Sango whispered suddenly. Miroku began to respond but was given no time as he heard rattling heading towards both him and Sango. The two moved apart from one another and got into defensive stances, waiting for the threat to come to them. They didn't have to wait long.

Before either of them could say anything to one another, a long form shot out of the darkness and passed them both before disappearing again.

"What was that?" Sango breathed. Miroku shrugged.

"Who daresss, enter my lair?" a menacing voice asked. "Who daresss disssturb my ressst?" Again the form shot out and before it could pass Sango completely, she swung blindly and managed to cut a piece of the demon. Miroku looked at the ground and winced in disgust. Wriggling helplessly on the cavern floor was a two foot tail with a rattle attached to the end.

"Oh crap," Sango said slowly when she realized what they were facing.

"Rattlesnake demon," both Sango and Miroku said at once.

* * *

Inuyasha winced at the sight he and his brother faced when they returned to the exterminator women. Rin had been cleaned up a bit but she was still bleeding and Kagome was crying softly over her younger sister's lifeless body. This did not bode well for the girl. Something was wrong as, Inuyasha could feel her spirit becoming weaker. She would die soon without help.

Without much thought to the action, Inuyasha glanced over at his brother and was shocked to see that Sesshomaru almost had a look of concern on his normally perfect features. However, instead of the regal stillness that usually accompanied his brow, there was a slight crease and his eyes, once empty of all things emotional, seem to be holding some sort worry within them.

Thinking it best not to bring up any of his observations, Inuyasha turned back to the forest to gather some firewood. Kagome had cleaned Rin's wounds with cold water, she would need hot to insure that they did not become infected and, if need be, the youngest exterminator would need the warmth if the chill of death arrived too soon for anything to be done about it.

* * *

"What do we do?" Miroku asked Sango as the creature rushed past them again. He had long since figured out that it was toying with them. Having its fun before it killed and devoured them.

"We kill it. We just need to figure out a way to slow it down," Sango answered as she dodged a blow to the head. The tail of the snake had grown back quickly and was now being used as a weapon. It hit the space where Sango's head had been, putting a hole in its place.

Miroku stilled at Sango's words. Reaching into his pocket, he grasped the thin papers resting there. He caught Sango's eye.

"This will only last for a few seconds because this demon is too strong. When I say so, kill it. Don't hesitate; don't ask questions, just do it." Sango, too shocked to respond, just stood there as the demon appeared, letting them see it in it's full form for the first time.

It was hideous. Its eyes were large and soulless without lids. It's grin, grotesque and permanent. It had already begun to shed as the remains of dead skin hung here and there off of its body. Sango shuddered, to think that it would grow made her ill.

"Hmm," the demon said seductively. "Who shall I devour first? The woman is pretty, but then again, the male is not bad either. Perhaps I should just kill you both now and decide later."

"I'd like to see you try," Miroku called out in a voice braver than he felt. The snake, angered at Miroku's challenge hissed menacingly and its tail rattled. The mere sound filled Sango with chills but she hid it well.

"Do not challenge me, mortal! You will lose!"

"You're all talk," Miroku said coolly as he stepped into plain view of the demon. He stepped closer. "I'm right here," he said opening his arms wide. "Come and get me."


	16. The Meltdown

**Deal With Danger**

**Ages:** Sesshomaru-(very old, but we'll say)26 Rin-20 Shippo-5 Inuyasha- 24 Kagome22 Miroku-24Sango-23

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't have written this.  
**Chapter 16**

Sango panted heavily as the cave began to melt into something else. She made her way to Miroku and held him in her arms as their illusion shattered. The demon was dead, the jewel recovered. Now all they had to do was live.

* * *

Inuyasha stood looking over the sad sight that was Kagome and Rin. His weight shifted suddenly as he felt a change in the air. He sniffed the air delicately before his eyes widened.

"Miroku," he said softly before turning around just in time to see his friend and the female exterminator appear in front of him. His joy at seeing his longtime friend was stifled once his saw the friend in question was leaning heavily on Sango and was barely conscious.

"Help," Sango grunted and before Inuyasha could move, Sesshomaru had grabbed Miroku and placed him next to Rin on the ground.

"What happened?" Inuyasha demanded. Sango let out a heavy sigh and blinked back tears that had been threatening to fall since Miroku had gotten hurt.

* * *

Flashback…………….

"Come and get me." That had been all it had taken to goad the beast into an uncontrollable rage. It was one of the scariest sights Sango had ever seen and she had never admired the Monk more than she did at that moment.

Sword in one hand, she waited anxiously behind her corner until he was ready. The creature was getting closer and closer. Her eyes widened as she realized that if he didn't move soon, the beast would get him and probably eat her later.

"Come on, Miroku," she whispered. "Move."

He hadn't moved. At least not fast enough. Without warning he had thrown a great number of thin papers into the air and almost all of them had hit the beast. Sango blinked in astonishment when the demon seemed to be frozen in time. It couldn't move but it managed to hiss angrily.

"What are you waiting for," Miroku had yelled. "Move!" Sango didn't hesitate. She ran, full force, at the demon and used her sword to slice its head off. It hadn't screamed, hadn't said anything but its body was no longer frozen in time and it hit the ground with a thud. Sango had breathed deeply, happy that the demon was dead, when Miroku's eyes widened.

"Sango!" he yelled. Sango frowned and turned around to see what had Miroku so spooked. The head of the snake was growing its body back. The bit that had already regenerated was propelling it towards Sango.

'_The jewel is in the demon_,' she thought in horror. '_It's in the demon's head._'

Before Sango could move, she felt something slam into her so hard that it knocked the air from her lungs and she dropped her sword. As she lay on the ground gasping for air, she saw Miroku running up to the snake in its weakened state and stab it in the head with the sword Sango had dropped. Unfortunately, with its last breath, the snake had managed to bite Miroku and pump him full of poison.

"No!" Sango had shrieked as the demon dematerialized and the jewel, in its entirety, sat in the pile of dust that had been the snake.

"Grab the jewel and run," Miroku had told her. "There's no point in dragging me along," he told her as he collapsed onto the ground of the cave floor. "Go."

End Flashback………..

* * *

Inuyasha glared at Sango. "This is your fault," he told her coldly. "If he dies there will never be peace between our families as I will see to it that you suffer."

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru snapped as he returned to his brothers' side. "Tend to the Monk." Inuyasha said nothing but glared at Sango once more before quietly going to his friend.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at Sango and could almost feel a semblance of human pity rising in his stomach. She was shaking, although not from the cold, and looked as if she could end her own life at that moment. In a moment of weakness that he would forever deny afterwards, Sesshomaru briefly embraced the exterminator.

"Go to your sisters," he said softly knowing that she had yet to realize they were present. "They need you." Sango nodded mutely and Sesshomaru released her as if she set his skin on fire.

Sango looked up at him with something akin to respect in her eyes before glancing around to see her sisters.

"K-Kagome," Sango said softly before fully realizing their predicament. She gasped as she took in the sight of a deathly pale Rin and shaking Kagome. "Kagome! Rin!" Sango cried rushing to their sides.

"What?" Kagome looked up as though noticing for the first time that Sango was there. "Sango? Sango, Rin…she-she's hurt. Did you get it?" she sniffed. Sango nodded and reached into her pocket and placed the jewel into Kagome's hands.

"Go with my spirit," she recited to Kagome. The same goodbye their parents had recited to Sango before they went to their deaths.

"Go with my heart," Kagome finished. She hugged Sango fiercely before kissing Rin's cheek and standing.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome coming to stand by her side instantly.

"Everything's wrong," Kagome told him. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Shippou and Kilala are missing, Rin and Miroku are hurt. None of this was supposed to happen. She didn't want us to find it…" Sesshomaru frowned.

"Explain." Kagome sighed and wiped away the remainder of her tears.

"Naraku's influence," she said quietly. "Reaches farther than we thought. He managed to get to her soul and even though he couldn't get her to tell him where the jewel was, he tainted the priestess' soul so that when he found the jewel, he could touch it without being purified." Sesshomaru nodded.

"So you must cleanse it?" Kagome nodded.

"And save my family and your friend." Sesshomaru said nothing. She looked back at Rin and Sango. "Protect them for me. I'm not coming back." Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome headed into the cave.

"I'm coming," a voice said suddenly. "You're not going in there alone." Kagome turned. Inuyasha had left Miroku as comfortably as he could and was headed towards her with a look of utmost determination.

"Fine," Kagome told him, not wanting to fight. "We must hurry." Inuyasha nodded and before Kagome knew it, she was again being carried in his arms princess style as he sped at an inhuman speed through the cave.

'_Your blood will be spilt before the night is through_,' Kagome mentally swore to Naraku. '_My family will live, as will the monk, and you will perish._'

* * *

'_Yes…come to me my pet. Bring that weakling you call Inuyasha and I will destroy him. I _will_ have the jewel!_' thought Naraku. He sat deep in the cave surrounded by the aura of evil and death that would draw Inuyasha and the priestess to him. The kit and the cat lay unconscious in a cage made entirely of his own energy.

He would use them as bargaining chips to begin with. He would have killed them long ago but he knew that the promise of their life was the only thing that would distract the priestess from attacking him long enough for him to capture the jewel…and, perhaps, her.


	17. Love

**Deal With Danger**

**Ages:** Sesshomaru-(very old, but we'll say)26 Rin-20 Shippo-5 Inuyasha- 24 Kagome22 Miroku-24Sango-23

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't have written this.  
**Chapter 17**

Kagome squeezed the jewel in her hands tightly as Inuyasha continued running through the caves. She closed her eyes and willed the jewel to purify itself. She willed it to become a weapon for good…after a few seconds she felt a tingling in her fingers and slight pain in her chest.

It was no good. She couldn't purify the jewel. At least, not at that moment but she would. She had to. She couldn't let Naraku win.

"How much further?" Inuyasha grunted.

"You can't sense him?" Kagome asked astonished. Inuyasha shook his head slightly but that small movement got the message across. "He's hiding himself from you. He knows we're coming."

"The jewel…"

"Is the only hope we have," Kagome said fiercely. "Keep running."

* * *

'_Any second now_,' Naraku thought lazily. '_They'll charge into my cavern and try to kill me and save their pathetic families._' He snorted. '_Such a waste._'

"The only waste I see here is you." Naraku jumped at the sound. He'd been so immersed in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed that the priestess and Inuyasha had found them. '_No matter_,' he thought. '_They'll still perish._'

"No," Kagome said as she took aim with her bow and arrow. "We won't." With that said, she released it and was astonished to see that the moderate pink glow that normally accompanied her weapon was now a huge pink glow. It engulfed the arrow in its purifying white light and Naraku, being no fool, leapt out of the way and left a clear path for the cage in which Shippou and Kilala were in.

"You fool," Naraku laughed silkily. "There's too much energy in that arrow. Say goodbye to your friends."

Instead of responding the two just stood there. Inuyasha pulled out his sword and it transformed itself but he stood steadfast next to Kagome.

Naraku's eyes blazed with victory as the arrow finally touched his energy cage. His triumphant glow was put out when he realized that, instead of killing the kit and cat, the arrow had freed them. He growled in rage.

"Take them out of here," Kagome said to Inuyasha. He whipped his head around.

"I'm not leaving you here," he said grabbing a hold of her free hand. Kagome pulled away.

"No attachments," she said quietly. "If I'm going to do this I can't have any attachments. Not you, Shippou, or Kilala." Inuyasha frowned.

"What are you planning?" Kagome looked up at him, her face set in stone.

"Just take care of them." Inuyasha's eyes widened and he slowly put away his sword.

"I'm coming back for you," he told her gruffly before becoming a blur. Instantly both Kilala and Shippou were gone.

"He'll never find you," Naraku said evenly to Kagome. "You know that. He can't sense me and he can't sense you since you're with me."

"I don't want him to find me," Kagome shouted. "I'm going to kill you and we both know that the energy needed for that won't leave anything behind for him to find." Naraku smiled.

"Do your best."

* * *

Sango sat with Rin's head in her lap. A position similar to the one Kagome had sported only minutes ago. Sesshomaru was using his life force to try to force the poison from Miroku but nothing was working. Sango had asked if he could do the same for Rin but he had actually apologized and acknowledged that she had lost too much blood for his help to be of any use.

"We're all going to die here if you leave," Sango whispered. "You're so cold." She placed a hand over Rin's forehead. "Don't give up yet, honey. Kagome's going to fix this. Please don't leave, Rin. Don't leave me."

"Here," Inuyasha's hard voice sounded in Sango's ears and she looked up in shock just in time to see him lay both Shippou and Kilala, in her kitten form, gently on the ground next to her.

"Kagome?" Sango whispered. Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer but before he could a flash of bright pink light erupted from the cave as well as loud screams.

"I'll be back," Inuyasha said. He started to run back into the cave but was stopped as Sesshomaru, seemingly coming from nowhere, grabbed his younger brother's arm.

"You go in there and you could be purified," he said dully. Inuyasha frowned but caught a flash in his brother's eyes.

"Tetsaiga's yours if I bite it," he smiled halfheartedly. Sesshomaru said nothing but Sango could feel the weight of the silent demon's heart as he watched his baby brother run into his death.

* * *

"Get out of my head, Miko," Naraku roared. "Reading my thoughts won't help you in this battle!" Kagome said nothing but forced another bolt of energy into the jewel which, in turn, shot a purified bolt of energy at Naraku.

"You're weakening," he told her easily as he dodged the last bolt. "You can't keep this up for long. You're only human."

"Shut up!" Kagome screamed.

'_Love_.' Kagome started and missed the sight of Naraku charging towards her. Before she could sense him, he had used his nails to slice through the skin of her right arm.

'_Love_,' Kagome heard again. This time, while she was trying to recover, Naraku used the same hand to slice at her back. She screamed in pain and landed face down on the cave floor. Naraku stood over her, grinning madly.

"You purified the jewel," he said insanely. "I can't touch it. However, your blood will taint it so that I can harness its power. A new world order will be created, bathed in your pathetic human blood." He raised his hand and Kagome closed her eyes, missing the bright flash that stopped time.

* * *

"Kagome," a soothing voice called. "Kagome, open your eyes." Kagome, a bit wary, opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. She was no longer on the cave floor. She had no idea where she was but her surroundings consisted of pink nothingness. Only a soothing feeling running through her body and mind

"Where am I?" she wondered aloud.

"You're inside the jewel," a voice said. Kagome frowned. That voice sounded familiar.

"Love," Kagome mused aloud before shouting. "You're the same voice that distracted me in my battle. Who are you? Show yourself and tell me why I'm inside the jewel!" There was silence and slowly a woman formed in front of Kagome.

"Midoriko," Kagome breathed in awe. The woman smiled.

"I brought you here to help you," Midoriko said soothingly. Kagome shook her head.

"It's too late. I've failed and Naraku has won." Midoriko smiled.

"No. It's not too late. Love is the key. Priestesses are told to be hard and unyielding but it's that very thing that keeps us from recognizing the extent of our gifts. Love magnifies everything." Kagome shook her head yet again.

"I can't," she said quietly. "It hurts."

"Our pain, our joy, our disappointments all become weapons for the greater good. Use your love. It's the only way to save your family and yourself."

* * *

To Kagome, everything happened in slow motion after that. She returned to her body and moved quickly out of Naraku's reach. She stood and holding the jewel in front of her, managed to use what energy she had left to power it up again.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice made its way over the shouts of rage from Naraku. Before long, Inuyasha was beside her. Holding her up, supporting her, while she used everything she had to fight.

"Don't let go," she told Inuyasha without meeting his eyes. "I can't do it alone. Help me." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome in shock. She hadn't wanted his help before.

"I've got you," he whispered. Hesitating slightly, he placed his hands on either side of Kagome's. The energy from the crystal strengthened and Naraku's scream tore through the silence.


	18. The Return

**Deal With Danger**

Ages:

Sesshomaru-(very old, but we'll say)26

Rin-20

Shippo-5

Inuyasha- 24

Kagome22

Miroku-24

Sango-23

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing…well, maybe the plot but that's debatable(…not really).

**Chapter 18**

Sango's head jerked up at the sound of painful screams emanating from the cave. Before she could say anything a blinding light overtook them all.

Once it receded, Sango looked around her. Sesshomaru was standing over Miroku as though nothing had happened. Miroku…was moving. Moaning and sitting up with his hand to his head.

Sango let out a breath she was sure she hadn't been holding moments before. With her last thought she looked hopefully down at her sister to see that her color had returned and that she too was slowly awakening.

"Oh thank Kami," Sango breathed tearfully as a soft meowing reached her ears before both Kilala and Shippou appeared on either side of her.

"I'm hungry," Shippou said sleepily. "Where's Kagome?" Sango blanched.

"Kagome," she said breathlessly. She looked to Sesshomaru who was staring at the bemused Monk.

"We're alive?" Miroku asked in surprise. "Hmm, I thought for sure that Inuyasha was gonna get me killed this time."

"Sesshomaru," Sango asked not risking any movement before Rin awoke. The demon in question moved his bored gaze from Miroku to Sango. "Are they-are they okay?" Sesshomaru said nothing but instead peered into Sango's eyes steadily, giving her the answer she sought, even if she didn't like it.

"I can't sense them," he said suddenly. "They could be alive but there's no telling."

"Who's not alive?" Shippou said suddenly no longer sleepy. "Kagome? Where's Kagome?" Sango put an arm around the small kit in a comforting matter as his hysterics began to recede and he began crying.

"Who's missing?" Miroku asked. He looked around as if doing a head count. "Oh no."

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes with a groan. She had to be alive. There was no way she'd be feeling this much pain if she was dead. She could even feel the jewel in her left hand. Gasping, she pushed as much debris from her body as she could before lifting herself into a sitting position and looked around wildly. 

There, against the far side of the cave, was a spider-mark burn, Naraku's signature. He was dead. She smiled painfully before another thought made her twist around wildly.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled ignoring the burning sensation traveling from her midriff to the rest of her body. "Inuyasha!" There was no answer.

'_No_,' Kagome thought hysterically. '_No. He wasn't supposed to die for this. It wasn't his duty._'

"Inuyasha!" she tried again, her voice belying her state of mind. "For the love of Kami, Inuyasha, answer me!"

"Dammit, woman!" came a growl from her far left. She turned to see him pushing his way out of what looked to be a small mountain of rocks. "Stop that infernal screaming. You could have warned me about all of this, you know." He stood as though he had not just been slammed into a cave wall and buried under rubble.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly. She opened her mouth to say more but felt the strain of using the jewel's power overtake her body.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, now standing over her imperially. Kagome said nothing but placed the jewel safely within her uniform. Inuyasha reached down and picked her up.

"Rest now," he said softly as she snuggled into him and closed her eyes. "You've saved us all." He looked down at the peaceful woman in his arms and fought the urge to kiss her.

'_Sesshomaru's never gonna let me live this down_,' he thought as he cradled her to him before taking off for the exit. '_He loves it when I find myself attracted to humans._'

* * *

"I'm going in there," Sango said suddenly. Shippou looked up at her with frightened eyes while Kirara, Miroku, and Sesshomaru all looked at her as if they didn't understand. 

"Excuse me?" Miroku asked. He was now standing next to Sesshomaru and had been getting caught up on everything that had happened since he'd been unconscious.

"I've got to go in there and see if Kagome's okay."

"You'll never find her," Sesshomaru said. "That cave is large and even I, with all my powers, would never find them if the jewel had dissipated their scents; which it has." Sango clenched her fists and looked down at Rin who had still not awoken.

"You don't understand," she told them fiercely. "Kagome is my family. I can't just leave her in there to die."

"She could already be dead," Sesshomaru reminded her stoically.

"Well, then I will at least give her a proper burial! I can't leave her. I promised to take care of her."

"What about Rin?" Miroku asked at once. "And Shippou and Kilala? What happens to them if you disappear in that cavern?"

"How can you just expect me to do nothing? How can _you_ do nothing? Inuyasha and my sister are in there and-"

"And they knew the risks going in," Sesshomaru reminded her honestly.

"That's easy for you to say! You don't care about your brother you let him just go in there and you never even tried to stop him!" Sango shouted tearfully.

"I did what he wanted me to do, just as you allowed Kagome to go in there. I did the honorable thing for the half-breed."

"Who're you callin' a half-breed?" Inuyasha asked as he suddenly appeared by Sango's side, Kagome snuggled safely in his arms. "I got a name you arrogant bas-"

"Kagome!" Sango all but shouted. At this, Inuyasha frowned before remembering that he was holding said girl. With a slight shrug he lowered her gently onto the ground next to Rin and walked over to Sesshomaru who eyed him appraisingly.

"I guess I don't get Tetsaiga then," he said humorlessly before extending his arm towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha grinned.

"Not for now anyway," he said placing his hand in his brother's. They grasped one another's forearms for a few moments before letting go. Sango got the feeling that that was the closest the two would ever get to hugging.

"What about Kagome?" Sango croaked when she got her wits about her.

"She's fine," Inuyasha told Sango when she looked up at him fearfully. "She's just tired. We've got to get out of here. It's gonna be dark soon and I'm sure there will be demons roaming this area now that it's freed from Naraku's magic."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"The jewel," Miroku answered for his friend. "They'll be able to feel its power. We've got to get back to the Inu Kingdom."

* * *

Rin awoke to the sounds of Shippou's and Sango's laughter. She stretched, her eyes still closed, before remembering that she was not at home. She snapped open her eyes and was surprised to find herself inside of a log cabin room. The door was shut. Rin tried to sit up, but found that she was too tired. 

"S-Sango?" she croaked. "Sango!" The laughter stopped and before Rin could say anything else, the door flew open and Shippou landed on her chest, his little arms squeezing her as tight as he could.

"Rin!" he said happily. "I'm so glad you're awake! Kagome's still sleeping. She's been sleeping for an entire day now but Sango says she's okay. Kilala's hanging out with Inuyasha, isn't that weird. Miroku and Sesshomaru have been really worried about you which is weird considering that Sesshomaru keeps saying he hates humans." Rin blinked before looking up in the doorway at her sister.

"He's about right," Sango said with a shrug as she leaned casually beside the door.

"How long?" Rin asked.

"You've been out for a day. It's almost sunrise. We've got to get moving."

"Naraku?"

"Dead. Kagome and Inuyasha destroyed him. He won't be bothering anyone anymore." Rin nodded before looking at her surroundings. Everything seemed so familiar.

"Where are we?" Sango stilled.

"The exterminator village. We needed somewhere to hide after Naraku's death. We've got to get to the Inu Kingdom before sundown so, as soon as everyone's had breakfast we'll head out. Inuyasha's carrying Kagome. She's been unconscious since she killed Naraku."

"Is she okay?" Rin asked. She cradled Shippou in her arms and moved to stand.

"Miroku says she's just recharging. He said her spiritual powers were weakened in the fight. She…she almost died," Sango admitted shakily. Rin swallowed hard before nodding.

"Okay," she said with a large sigh. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as his brother paced back and forth outside of the log cabin the exterminator women inhabited for the moment. Miroku had gone to collect water for them so Sesshomaru waited on the front porch with his brother to keep guard. 

"Inuyasha," he said leaning against the log cabin. "Stop that infernal pacing. Your human wench will not awaken any faster if you do that." Inuyasha growled and halted mid-step.

"That's not why I'm pacing!" Sesshomaru opened his eyes.

"No?" he asked lifting one eyebrow slightly. "Perhaps you've finally learned that they are beneath you. You, however, are still beneath me, but at least you've figured that demon blood does run through your veins as well. To allow a human to claim your affections is…distasteful."

"Shut up," Inuyasha growled again. "How can you talk about humans like that when one of them ultimately saved our lives?" Sesshomaru snorted, well as much as he could snort without actually doing the deed.

"A human?" he scoffed mechanically. "Save me? I believe you were touched by that jewel's power after all." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Look Sesshomaru," he said evenly. "I don't have feelings for Kagome. I'm grateful. Because of her we've managed to succeed in our mission. Doesn't that do anything for you?" Sesshomaru was silent.

"It makes me bored."


	19. Suicide

**Deal With Danger**

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing…well, maybe the plot but that's debatable(…not really).

**Chapter 19**

Last time:

_"Look Sesshomaru," he said evenly. "I don't have feelings for Kagome. I'm grateful. Because of her we've managed to succeed in our mission. Doesn't that do anything for you?" Sesshomaru was silent._

_"It makes me bored."_

* * *

This time:

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru in plain disgust at his words. Sesshomaru was an unfeeling creature, Inuyasha knew that, but he had hoped that this would have changed his brother's views on humans if nothing else. It was a part of the reason Sesshomaru never fully accepted Inuyasha. He hated humans so he was resigned to hating half of his own brother.

"I should say I'm not surprised," Inuyasha said evenly, looking Sesshomaru in the eye. "But I honestly am. How can you just sit there and pretend that if she failed, if Naraku got the jewel, that you wouldn't have been in just as much trouble as any human without powers?" Sesshomaru said nothing but looked out into the village, past Inuyasha. He seemed intent on ignoring his younger brother.

"Fine," Inuyasha said after a few moments of silence. He heard footsteps approaching from the direction of the river. Miroku was on his way back. "I'm done trying to convince you that we're the same Sesshomaru. I'm done trying to convince you that my mother never wanted to take your mother's place. I'm just done." With that he turned and walked towards the river. He'd meet Miroku half way and walk back with him. Hopefully, by the time they got back, he'd have Sesshomaru and Kagome out of his head.

* * *

"Humph," Sesshomaru scoffed as Inuyasha's back receded. There was no way he'd admit to humans being equal to him in death or life. Not even if it was true. Which it wasn't, he hastily reminded himself. He stared out into the village once more.

Humans were weak, Sesshomaru thought disgustedly. Even the exterminator, Rin, had fallen prey to a demon. She would have died had it not been for the priestess and his brother. Miroku also. Neither of them would have survived without the jewel and the one who now held its power in her hands. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and visibly tried to relax.

He'd been worried about Rin and the monk. Although for some reason, the primal urge to protect had been brought forth when Rin had been attacked. He wanted her safe. At the time he'd been able to blame it on the need to keep compliance with her sisters. Now that the mission was over, now that the jewel was cleansed, she and her sisters would disappear once more.

Sesshomaru found it odd that he didn't want that. He wanted her around a bit more. She was…playful, that one. Her energy had kept him entertained during their task, her constant jokes and tendency to hop from one thing to another with boundless energy had kept his frustrations down for longer than normal.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes decidedly. He wasn't going to let her go. Not until he found out what was wrong with him. She'd stay by his side until he found out what he needed to know about this strange effect she had on him. After that, she was free to go. His insides squirmed at the thought.

"Damn human," he muttered to no one in particular as the sun rose blinding him momentarily.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she felt herself being moved gingerly from one side to the other. Her body ached with pain well beyond her years and her eyes were still heavy with the wish to stay closed. Fighting the temptation, Kagome gingerly opened her eyes. When they finally focused, she saw Sango and Rin staring down at her, worry etched plainly in their features.

"Hi," Kagome said roughly. Her throat felt oddly dry. "How long?"

"Almost a day," Sango answered. "Rin just woke up about an hour ago. Shippou jumped on her with so much energy that he and Kilala are in the back taking a quick nap. How're you feeling?"

"Like I've been chomped on." Sango smiled dryly.

"Cute. We've got to get going Kagome." Kagome frowned and sat up carefully with Rin's assistance.

"Where are we going? Where are we?"

"We're in the exterminator village but we've got to try to get to the Inu Kingdom by nightfall. Now that the jewel is out in the open, we'll be attacked. We've got to find out what to do with it." Kagome's face hardened.

"We should get everything together," Rin said to Sango. "The sun's rising now." Sango nodded and stood. She walked into the back room of the cabin, most likely to get supplies. Kagome could hear Shippou's light snores in the background.

"I can't go with you," Kagome told Rin softly. She looked at the dirt floor, averting her younger sister's eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Rin asked. Shippou's snores had stopped and a loud yawn reached them from the back room. "What are you thinking?"

"The priestess whose soul resides in the jewel has no rest. The jewel can be tainted again. I thought I could purify it forever but I was wrong. I didn't understand what the jewel is."

"Kagome-"

"It's not just made up of the priestess and demons. It's a battle. Inside the jewel, the priestess and those demons are fighting for control. When evil has the jewel, the demons win. When good has the jewel, the priestess wins but it's never for long. It's forever changing and her soul will have to fight for eternity if I can't figure out how to free her." Kagome looked up at Rin searchingly. "No one deserves that. She fought hard in life…she shouldn't have to repeat the performance in death." Rin said nothing but stared into Kagome's eyes tearfully.

"Okay," Sango said cheerfully from the doorway. Kagome and Rin broke their gazes from one another and looked at Sango. Kilala, in her kit form, stood in front of her and Shippou held her hand, while in the other a large knapsack was held. "Ready to go?" Rin looked back to Kagome.

"Sango," Kagome said quietly. "Sit down."

* * *

"Inuyasha, you've been fuming silently since you came to meet me," Miroku said idly. He and Inuyasha were hiking back up the trail towards the village, which was in viewing distance now that they'd walked more than halfway from the river. "I'd ask what's wrong with you but I know that only two things could make you act this way. Your brother and a woman…namely Kagome I'm sure." Inuyasha stopped walking and turned his head towards Miroku to give the monk the most deadly glare he could conjure.

"Okay," Miroku said slowly as he too stopped walking. "I'm guessing I hit the nail on the head…or at least tapped it."

"Feh,"' Inuyasha scoffed, crossing his arms indifferently. "Why should I tell you? You lecherous old fraud."

"Ah Inuyasha," Miroku said with a smile. "You wound me. I must have said something right. Let me guess, you're worried about Kagome right?"

"Feh," Inuyasha said again but Miroku saw the words didn't fit the concern in his old friend's eyes.

"Ah…well, Inuyasha, she's doing fine. She's actually been recovering far better than I would have thought possible. You must remember that she's just destroyed a powerful demon with little experience in how to use the jewel. She may have overexerted herself from pure inexperience. She's fine. She just needs rest." Inuyasha nodded and Miroku could see some of the tension move from his friend's shoulders. He began walking again, Inuyasha by his side and considerably less tense than before.

"Now do you want to tell me the rest?" Miroku asked looking straight ahead.

"What makes you think there's more?" Inuyasha snorted. He gave Miroku an appraising look from the corner of his eye.

Inuyasha would never tell him, but the Monk was his best friend. He was surprisingly strong, clever, and resilient. He'd been the first person outside of Inuyasha's parents to accept him as he was. He never poked fun; he always stood up for Inuyasha and was always there when he was needed. He also had some strange ability to know Inuyasha's moods and thoughts at certain times.

Then, when Miroku had been poisoned, Inuyasha had almost lost it. Miroku had his faults, everyone did, but he was a good guy. Had he died because of the mission, Inuyasha would never have forgiven himself.

"It's not your fault, Inuyasha," Miroku said displaying the annoying link he and Inuyasha shared. "The demon was faster than I was. That's it. I'm fine now so move on and I know there's more to your story because there's always more to your story. That's just how your life works." He looked at Inuyasha and grinned.

"Feh," Inuyasha said fighting the urge to smile back. "Stupid monk."

* * *

Sango looked at Kagome, disbelief all over her face. There was no way; absolutely no way she'd do what she'd just been asked. She looked over at Rin, who was holding a silent Shippou. How could they just sit there so silent?

"No," Sango said quietly. She raised her voice. "No. We are not going to leave you here." Kagome sighed.

"It's the only way you will get to safety, Sango. They're after the jewel. They can sense it. If it's here with me, then you guys can get to the village without any trouble," she explained. Sango shook her head stubbornly.

"We almost lost you! We almost lost Rin and now you want us to leave you here to die?"

"I'm not going to die!" Kagome shouted. "I'll be fine."

"You don't know that! Anything could happen, Kagome. You can't ask me-"

"Us," Rin interjected firmly.

"Us," Sango amended. "You can't ask us to just turn our backs on you. Not now. We've finally avenged our parents. We can rebuild our lives somewhere away from all of this. Maybe even try to find some of our people and create another village." Kagome shook her head slowly.

"I can't. It's not fair Sango. As a priestess, I have a duty to ensure that this jewel never harms another soul."

"As my sister it's your job to live!" Kagome sighed.

"I'm not going to die."

"You don't know that," Sango said again. She blinked rapidly as she felt tears building in her eyes. "Our parents died young, Kagome, and I really, _really _don't want to bury my sister."

* * *

By the time Inuyasha and Miroku reached the village, the sun was only halfway towards its destination. If they were going to make the kingdom by nightfall they'd have to leave soon. Sesshomaru was still sitting on the front porch of the cabin the women inhabited. From the looks of it, he hadn't moved since Inuyasha had stalked off in a huff.

"Are they ready?" Miroku asked Sesshomaru when he saw Inuyasha give the demon a hard look before leaning against the cabin.

"Doesn't sound like it," Sesshomaru said not caring that he was admitting to listening in on the women. Then again, he didn't really have much choice considering that one of his abilities involved being able to hear things as far as fifty miles away…maybe even more.

"What's the holdup?" Inuyasha asked stonily.

"Your woman wants to commit suicide."

* * *

Kagome looked at Sango's determined face. It hurt to do this but she had a duty as both a priestess and exterminator. The priestess in her had to save Midoriko and ensure the jewel would never hurt another soul. The exterminator in her had to ensure that the demon souls inside were destroyed along with their evil.

"I can't ask you to stay Sango," Kagome said tiredly. "From here on out, it's my fight. All I ask is that you all stick together and take care of one another." She smiled sadly as she reached over to ruffle the silent Shippou's hair. "Especially my little one."

"Kagome," Shippou said sniffling. Large tears made their way out of his eyes and splashed onto his cheeks. "Are you going away like my mom and dad did?" Kagome said nothing.

"I don't know, Shippou," she said honestly. "You remember how I told you about priestesses and their duties?" He nodded. "Well I've got a job that only I can do right now. The only way to make sure that our family stays safe." Shippou nodded again.

"Will you come back?" he asked softly. Kagome stared at him for a moment, taking in the way he had cuddled into Rin's soft arms looking for comfort. Rin had wrapped herself around him, as though to protect him. He looked like he had when they'd found on their stoop one rainy night, crying out for his parents in a heart wrenching scream.

"I'll try," Kagome said finally. She leaned across and kissed his forehead. He seemed satisfied as he sat back against Rin and closed his little eyes.

"I can't just watch you go," Sango said honestly. "I'll go with you."

"And leave me worrying about you two?" Rin asked suddenly angry. "I think not."

"Someone's got to care for Shippou and Kilala," Kagome told them with a sad look. "I can't ask you to bring yourselves into this. It's my fight now. It's up to me. Just go to the kingdom. Please. That's all I ask." Sango looked at Rin, Shippou, and Kilala for a moment and Kagome could see the wheels turning in her head.

"Okay," she said finally still not looking at Kagome. "We'll go but you have to promise me you'll take care of yourself. You have to promise me that you won't…you won't-"

"I'll come back as soon as I can," Kagome said when it was evident Sango couldn't finish her sentence. The oldest sister nodded.

"Take Kilala," she said shakily. "She'll help protect you."


	20. Eye Candy

Deal With Danger

Ages: Sesshomaru-(very old, but we'll say)26 Rin-20 Shippo-5 Inuyasha- 24 Kagome22 Miroku-24Sango-23  
**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing…well, maybe the plot but that's debatable(…not really).

**AN:** I know, I know…it's been a really, really long time since the last chapter but I've been a little disinterested in writing. I think I burned myself out. I'm trying to get back in it though so for those of you who're still reading this, thank you for your patience and I'm working on getting chapters out to all my currently in progress stories. Thanks again, enjoy!

**Chapter 20**

Kagome exited the small hut. Her sisters were preparing to leave. There wasn't much left for them to do. Fresh water had already been gathered and their other supplies packed. Kagome had the distinct feeling they were still thinking of a way to convince her to come with them.

Shaking her head she stepped out into the now rising sun. She could see Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru conversing a few feet away. Well, Inuyasha and Miroku were conversing…Sesshomaru just stood there looking a million miles away. He turned his head in her direction and gave her the slightest of nods. His brother and Miroku, having noticed her presence by then stopped speaking immediately. Raising an eyebrow in suspicion, Kagome joined them.

"Exterminator," Sesshomaru said in way of greeting. Kagome nodded lightly towards him. Her near death experience coupled with the fear of losing her family had put Sesshomaru's intimidating stature into perspective. He held a frightening air about him, but he was no ogre.

"Lord Sesshomaru." He turned away from her. Inuyasha and Miroku, however, seemed to be trying to find the right words. "Monk. Inuyasha." She nodded towards the both of them.

"You can't stay here!" Inuyasha blurted. Kagome frowned in confusion.

"How did-"

"We are Inu-Youkai," Sesshomaru reminded her stoically. He turned towards her and trapped her with his golden gaze. "It would have been unnatural for us not to have heard what was happening in that hut. The whelp is right. Putting yourself in such unnecessary danger after what you just experienced is unwise." Kagome blinked, slightly shocked. On some level she registered that Inuyasha was so preoccupied with her reaction that he hadn't taken offense to being called a whelp.

"Th-that's none of your business." Sesshomaru held her gaze for a moment and looked away from her again.

"Look, perhaps we were a bit high-handed ordering you about that way," Miroku said obviously aiming to please. "However, I do feel that Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are right. Staying here is not in your best interest at the moment. It will be highly dangerous. Obviously, your family is very worried about you and after what just happened, I should think you would want to rest." Kagome shook her head.

"I…appreciate your concern. However, I would be shaming the name of priestess if I left things the way they are now." She looked down at her feet, determined not to give in. She could hear Inuyasha growl in frustration.

"Have you thought about what happens if you succeed in bringing the Priestess back?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly. "Have you thought about what happens if you lose?"

"I won't lose." Inuyasha's growl became more agitated.

"What is it with you and this freakin' death wish?" he asked angrily. Kagome's head jerked up and she glared at him. "You wanted to find the jewel alone, you wanted to fight Naraku alone, you even want to destroy the jewel alone. If it's that freakin' important to you then let us stay and help. It's pretty obvious that, however powerful you are, you need it. You need people backing you up and taking care of you because you're doing a crappy job of taking care of yourself."

"I don't need-"

"I'm staying," Inuyasha interrupted. "You can fume all you like but you're stuck with me until this is over with."

"If Inuyasha's staying then I'm afraid you're stuck with me also," Miroku intoned cheerfully. Sesshomaru seemed somewhat amused for a moment before nodding swiftly.

"That's Sesshomaru for 'I'm staying too'," Inuyasha translated with a smirk. "Looks like you're not alone."

* * *

Kagome stared at the three men before her. She stared because she was honestly too shocked to do anything else. She tried to think of reasons why they couldn't stay. None of which seemed good enough to send them on their way. She knew one thing though, if she allowed the three of them to stay then her sisters would want to stay also. Something had to be done. She just didn't know what.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the exterminator's emotions play on her face. It was obvious she had been unprepared for his brother's passionate speech. It had taken him aback also. However, he knew Inuyasha was right. She was in no condition to fight alone. Should she fail in her mission, the jewel would still exist…tainted and ripe for the picking for any of the many demons that had been frozen in time in the caves.

She wanted a way out but there was none. It was Sesshomaru's duty as a representative of his kingdom and his father to see that everyone returned safely. He would not have the death of the exterminator, Kagome, on his hands. He especially knew he could not bear to see Rin's reaction to losing a sister.

Sesshomaru straightened his already perfectly positioned shoulders. The thought of causing or allowing Rin to come to any harm caused conflicting emotions within him. Right now all instincts screamed protect. Analyzing them would have to wait. He would save Rin's sister first, then he would save himself.

* * *

"Fine," Kagome choked finally. She turned and strode back into the hut. She shut the door and leaned up against it, listening to her sisters in the other room. She'd have to tell them soon. They were ready to leave by the sound of it. Once they found out the men were staying, Kagome knew nothing would stop them.

"I guess we should say goodbye now," Rin said suddenly causing Kagome to jump up.

"I guess," she nodded somewhat awkwardly. How was she going to tell them? "Rin, Sango, I have to tell you something…"

* * *

"We're staying too," Rin said immediately after Kagome finished. "There's no way we can leave now. You have to let us stay." Kagome shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"What about Shippou? What about Kilala? You guys can't go. They'll need someone to take care of them in case…"

"In case what? Kagome, don't even start that," Sango fumed. "If you let us stay and help there will be no need. Frankly, I agree with Inuyasha. So, like it or not, we're staying too. I'm sending Shippou and Kilala ahead to the Inu Kingdom. Inuyasha's parents will care for him until we return."

"But-"

"We _will_ return," Sango said aggressively glaring at her sister. "Alright. It's settled. I'll go send them off. They'll be fine traveling in the air." Kagome sighed as Sango exited the hut. She listened as Kilala transformed and heard the cat's telltale growl as she took off into the air. Sango returned moments later.

"Alright, let's get started. The longer we have the jewel the more potent it's power will be to the surrounding area," she told her younger sisters. "Grab your gear and I'll grab the boys." Rin nodded and went to grab her weapons while Kagome stood rooted to her spot feeling completely helpless.

'_If I let them go_,' she thought tears welling up in her eyes. '_They could die. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I was supposed to go alone, they can't…they shouldn't…_'

'_Love_,' the voice came once more and Kagome, needing reassurance nodded.

"Love," she repeated quietly. Midoriko was right. She could win if she let them in. Protecting her family by letting them in on her thoughts. They had to work together. This would work…everything would work if they were together.

Kagome sighed. Somehow feeling at peace with what was to come. She headed into the next room to grab her weapons.

'_Inuyasha was right_,' she mused with a small smile. '_I can't do everything alone._'

* * *

'_It's easier to feel brave when you're not about to enter a cave filled with demons_,' Rin thought nervously staring into the dark hole before her. She stood, side by side with her sisters, the Inu demons, and the monk in front of the foreboding cave. All six awaiting Kagome's words on whether or not entrance would be granted a second time.

Holding in nervous sighs, she made do with looking around her surroundings. It was good to observe. Kagome and Sango had taught her that early. If she happened to be observing Sesshomaru more than anything else, then…hey, so be it.

'_I'm facing my own mortality for the second time in a week so I think a little eye-candy is well deserved_,' Rin thought huffily as though awaiting a comment on her covert ogling of the demon lord.

"We can enter," Kagome said suddenly pulling Rin from her thoughts. They young exterminator looked towards her sister quickly and nodded. She snuck another glance at Sesshomaru, only to find him staring boldly right back at her. Eyes wide, she jerked her gaze straight ahead.

'_Okay, so eye-candy's ogling back…I think I'm ready to face the demons._'

"Follow me," Kagome said gravely. She stepped forward and stopped. She turned towards the others and smiled. "Thanks." She sighed and turned back towards the cave.

'_I think I change my mind_,' Rin thought nervously as she followed Kagome into the cave. '_I think I'd rather face the eye-candy._'


End file.
